Legalmente Ajeno
by Saory kido de kou
Summary: Esta historia es dedicada a Lita Kino quien por azares del destino se enamora del futuro esposo de su mejor amiga; Serena Tsukino, quien es considerada por la castaña como una hermana y por lo que a partir de conocerla su vida es envestida por un futuro incierto… repleto de caos, dolor, rabia, remordimiento y una traicionera pasión capaz de consumir hasta el último aliento…
1. Prologo

_**¡Ohayo!**_

_**Los personajes en este fanfic pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**_

_**La historia es idea mía.**_

_**De ante mano agradezco por sus comentarios, correcciones y el simple hecho invertir su tiempo en leerme.**_

_**¡Gracias!**_

_**Prologo**_

Eh aquí la historia de una dulce chica a quien la vida no le había tratado muy gratamente… su nombre lita kino desde pequeña había pasado una vida llena de carencias e inconvenientes nunca fue una chica con una agradable vida social era hija única, su madre murió cuando solo tenía 9 años de edad y su padre nunca más se volvió a casar centrando su vida en aquella linda criatura, en la escuela era muy molestada debido a que como viva imagen de su madre era más alta que otras niñas de su edad, debido a eso no tenia amigas con quien jugar o a quien contarles sus penas cuando sentía desfallecer su fortaleza.

La pequeña lita era sumamente reservada, los años de colegio nunca fueron buenos para ella en el último año del curso se había desarrollado más que todas sus compañeras, su cuerpo se había moldeado, dejando ver la fabulosa mujer que sería en unos años más, no obstante y debido al maltrato que sus compañeros le daban se volvió agresiva y orgullosa, sin duda una niña que no se dejaba manipular por nada ni por nadie… se había convertido en un ser muy frio ante todos con excepción de su padre con quien era más dulce y suave que los pétalos de una flor.

Su vida era estudiar, ayudar a su padre en un pequeño restaurante del cual era propietario y en sus ratos libre la gimnasia, el baile y la repostería… un día común y cualquiera en los últimos días de escuela y a punto de entrar a la secundaria… volvía del colegio mientras pensaba en como seria su vida al entrar a la secundaria.

-Seguro que seguiré igual-se dijo a sí misma con pesar, sin embargo su carácter no le dejo decaer –pero eso ni importa –dijo para animase -soy lita kino y nunca perderé el control de mi vida, pase lo que pase siempre estaré bien.

Con ese pensamiento y firme decisión siguió su camino hasta llegar a su casa.

-Eh llegado! –se escucho decir alegremente de labios de una dulce castaña.

-hija-que bueno que has llegado… te tengo noticias, y estoy segura que te encantaran tanto como a mí-dijo un peli negro cargando a la jovencita cual pluma en el aire.

-deberás papá? Dime ¿Qué es?-indago emocionada.

-tu papi ah ganado un concurso de cocina y un famoso restaurante en Tokio me ah contratado para ser el maestro chef del lugar

-¿enserio? Felicidades papá-dijo sonriente la niña sin siquiera pensar que ese nuevo porvenir daría un cambio radical a su vida…

_**(Este fic está terminado sin embargo actualizare cada 4 días. Por la comprensión gracias)**_


	2. Capitulo 1

_**¡Ohayo!**_

_**Los personajes en este fanfic pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**_

_**La historia es idea mía.**_

_**De ante mano agradezco por sus comentarios, correcciones y el simple hecho invertir su tiempo en leerme.**_

_**¡Gracias!**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

Capitulo 1

Tras aceptar el nuevo empleo en Tokio y el fin de curso de lita, Koichi kino y su pequeña tomaron sus pocas pertenencias y se mudaron a la gran ciudad de Tokio. Lita había quedado impresionada con la belleza del lugar, debido al largo viaje habían llegado de noche a la ciudad sin embargo las luces que le adornaban eran un escenario digno de recordar.

Al aceptar su nuevo empleo Koichi había recibido junto con el puesto en el restaurante, un pequeño apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, el lugar era muy sencillo sin embargo era mucho mejor que lo que tenían anteriormente, el lugar constaba de dos habitaciones, un baño, una preciosa cocina y una sala de estar, además de un pequeño patio al costado de la casa. No todos en ese edificio o en los del alrededor contaban con uno y eso hacia el lugar único ante los ojos de la pequeña castaña, quien velozmente ya había imaginado como lo adornaría, lo llenaría de gardenias, azucenas, rosas, y claveles, su madre adoraba los lirios a sí que también sembraría lirios.

**-Te gusta hija? _**indago el pelinegro Koichi tras dejar las maletas de ambos en sus respectivas habitaciones.

**-Si papá es perfecto.**

**-Me alegra que te guste por que ahora este será nuestro hogar, nuestro presente y de aquí saldrá nuestro futuro, veras que ahora nuestras vidas serán mucho mejores.**

**-eso espero papá… eso espero.**

**-seguro que así será, ten fe mi pequeña flor.**

Ese día lita había dormido por primera en su nuevo hogar, durmió serena y despreocupada, los días por venir serian algo ajetreados pero ya se las apañaría para salir adelante, mientras su padre estuviera a su lado no importaría no tener a nadie más.

Para sus escasos 12 años lita era una gran ama de casa, y el día siguiente de su llegada a Tokio lo demostró. Su padre debía presentarse de inmediato al trabajo y como ella aun no se inscribía a ninguna secundaria ni era tiempo de iniciar las clases, se había quedado en casa dispuesta a hacer de ese humilde apartamento su propio castillo.

Toda la mañana paso limpiando el lugar hasta dejarlo como un espejo, el lugar estaba pintado en verde aceituna por lo que las cortinas que lita llevaba de su viejo hogar en tono café y dorado quedaban a la perfección, en algunas paredes coloco retratos de su madre y su padre; de ella en la sala de estar.

Su habitación la decoro colocando unas botellas vestidas con listones de colores a modo de floreros, desde niña su madre le había enseñado a tejer, bordar y hacer algunas manualidades entre ellas su especialidad era crear lindos floreros.

**-Listo ahora solo debo conseguir unas semillas y sembrar algunas aquí _**colocando el florero en su ventana la cual daba a la calle.** _y claro las del jardín _**termino de decir la chica mientras recogía las cosas de limpieza y salía de su habitación**.-creo que eh terminado, bueno ahora puedo salir a comparar las semillas _**quitándose el delantal para dejarlo sobre la encimera de la cocina** _ no creo que no haya una tienda cerca.**

Dicho eso la castaña de ojos esmeralda salió de su casa, a pesar de tener una notable belleza no era una chica que amara lucir hermosa, ni que buscara llamar la atención de los chicos, por el contrario si pasaba desapercibida era más feliz.

Siempre vestía de lo más fresca y natural, ese día llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla entubado el cual le daba más comodidad, para sus actividades, así como también una blusa color verde limón la cual resaltaba su esbelta figura.

A sus cortos 12 años su cuerpo parecía de 15 y aun que ella no lo buscara había varios chicos que a su paso la elogiaban y admiraban, ella se limitaba a ignorarlos y seguir su camino, ciertamente estaba acostumbrada a las odiosas miradas de los chicos sin embargo nunca había soportado tantas; era obvio que Tokio no era Kioto, aun así siguió su camino hasta al fin encontrar lo que buscaba.

El lugar se encontraba a 7 cuadras de su casa y ya había grabado perfectamente el camino para cuando volviera a necesitar más cosas, a lado de la tienda había una pequeña cafetería y tras echar una veloz mirada decidió comprar algunos pastelillos para la cena, no serian hechos por su papá pero tenían muy buena pinta. Tras comprar las semillas salió del lugar. De vuelta a casa, cuando llevaba tan solo dos cuadras de regreso, ungrito inundado de miedo seguido de una petición de auxilio, la detuvo en seco, el grito provenía de un callejón al otro lado de la calle, sin pensarlo un segundo se echo a correr atravesando el trafico, al llegar su cuerpo se inundo de rabia. Tres chicos de mala pinta de entre unos 15 o 16 años tenían a corralada a una joven de quizá un años mayor que lita pero era notorio que mucho más débil que ella, la asustada joven lloraba aterrada sin tener a donde escapar.

**-Auxilio!-**grito una vez más la chica sin notar la presencia de lita a espaldas de los chicos.

**-Oh vamos linda te vas a divertir ¿verdad chicos?**

**-No por favor no me hagan daño… por favor.**

**-¿Daño? Por supuesto que no solo queremos jugar contigo**-uno de los chicos se encamino a ella haciendo explotar la furia de lita.

**-Ni siquiera pienses tocarla**-sentencio soltando su bolsa de compras a un lado.

**-Oh pero miren que tenemos aquí –**fanfarroneo el mayor de los varones**-otra hermosa nena… dime quieres unirte a la fiesta-**dando unos pasos hacia lita.

**-Dejen en paz a esa chica… lárguense de aquí si no quieren que yo los saque.**

**-hahaha **–rieron los chicos ignorando la advertencia de la castaña –**deja de decir locuras y ven anda únete**-insistió el chico tomándole de la muñeca y acercándola a su cuerpo de un tirón**-anda no te hagas del rogar.**

**-te lo advertí.**

Lita no perdió más tiempo, tomo las manos del chico y lo hizo volar en el aire dándole un gran golpe en el piso, los dos chicos que acompañaban al que yacía en el piso se enfurecieron y juntos intentaron atacarla sin embargo lita no fue derrota, con mucha ligereza pateo a uno de ellos en el estomago mientras a otro lo hacía chocar con un bote de basura. El mayor de los chicos quien apenas soportaba el primer golpe dado por la chica intento acercarse a ella de manera sorpresiva sin embargo un pesado golpe lo hizo volver a caer, el golpe no había sido obra de lita si no de la chica dentro del callejón quien al ver a lita defenderla quiso ayudar protegiéndola de aquel ataque sorpresa.

**-¡Valla! Buena mochila**-elogio lita al ver que el golpe había provenido de una chica pálida y muy aterrada, los chicos comenzaron a reaccionar y lita no tenía ganas de pasarse todo el rato peleando así que tomo la mano de la chica y la jalo para que la siguiera**-vámonos ahora o tendré que seguir peleando.**

Lita tomo la bolsa de sus compras; mismas que había dejado a la entrada del callejón, y jalando a la rubia ambas chicas salieron de prisa en dirección a la casa de la castaña pues era el único sitio que había pensado en el momento.

A los minutos de correr, llegaban al edificio en donde lita vivía ambas chicas habían salido tan aprisa que sentían sus corazones salirse de sus pechos.

**-Gracias _**logro decir la rescatada damisela **_me llamo Serena…Serena Tsukino _**ofreciendo su mano con gran sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió mucho a lita pues nunca antes alguien se había portado tan amable con ella.

**-De nada, mucho gusto… mi nombre es lita… lita kino.**

**-Lindo nombre…hay dios ya no aguanto más _**dijo dejándose caer en la acera del lugar. La castaña se sentía confundida, era obvio que ella no era una chica humilde, su cabello parecía seda egipcia su color rubio era perfecto, su piel tan blanca y limpia le proporcionaba gran curiosidad. Sin duda quería saber que hacia una chica como ella en ese lugar **_estaba muerta de miedo, eres un ángel _**las palabras de la chica sonaban sincera y animaron a lita a crear conversación.

**-Gracias… pero dime, ¿Qué haces tú por estas calles… y sola? Es decir no quiero ser entrometida ni nada, es solo que…**

**-Si ya se _**interrumpió la chica demostrando en su voz un hilo de tristeza**_ no parezco una chica que viva por estos lares…supongo que después de contestar no me volverán a hablar pero responderé… soy hija del dueño de todos estos departamentos _**señalando justo el lugar donde la oji verde vivía **_En ocasiones me siento atosigada por tanta atención, mi padre siempre esta de negocios y siempre estoy sola, me gusta venir de vez en cuando por aquí _**soltando un suspiro sonríe hacia la acera** _¿Sabes? Aquí hay un departamento que me gusta mucho y me encanta venir a el, y sobre lo de ¿por qué sola?… es simple no tengo amigas por ser niña rica, las que me hablan son " de sociedad" _**haciendo comillas con sus manos** _solo lo hacen por su conveniencia y las que no tienen los recursos, creen que hablarme les causaría problemas y no me hablan así que… _**suspirando mientras se ponía de pie** _ A eso se debe el andar sola _**finalizo la rubia dejando escapar una lagrima de sus ojos azules.

Aun cuando su rostro era adornado con una sonrisa esta no era para nada creíble, lita sintió un dolor en el pecho esa chica era igual que ella solo con una diferencia dinero inexplicablemente sintió deseos de animar a la rubia y sin meditarlo mucho le dijo:

**-¿Sabes? Eh comprado algunos pastelillos antes de que nos encontráramos… ¿te gustarías comer alguno conmigo? _**lita sabia que quizá su propuesta no era muy valiosa para alguien como ella que tenía todo **_ aun que entenderé si no.**

**-¿Lo dices de verdad? _**pregunto con gran anhelo la de cabellos oro.

**-por supuesto, creo que después de tal carrera necesitas fuerzas que reponer y bueno nos caería bien algo de mutua compañía ¿no? _**dijodando por primera vez en su vida una sonrisa cálida a otro ser humano que no fuera su padre o difunta madre.

**Continuara…**

_**(Este fic está terminado sin embargo actualizare cada 4 días. Por la comprensión gracias)**_


	3. Capitulo 2

_**¡Ohayo!**_

_**Los personajes en este fanfic pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**_

_**La historia es idea mía.**_

_**De ante mano agradezco por sus comentarios, correcciones y el simple hecho invertir su tiempo en leerme.**_

_**¡Gracias!**_

Capitulo 2

Pasado unos minutos y tras haber aceptado la cortes invitación de la nueva inquilina del edificio. Lita y serena tomaban un delicioso café y pastel de fresas en la sala del apartamento, mientras conversaban amenamente, tal cual si fueran amigas de años.

**-¿enserio? Valla no puedo creerlo**-decía fascinada la rubia **-créeme nunca pensé ver este cuarto abandonado así de precioso** –lita pensaba que serena no podía ver hermoso un sitio tan modesto como ese… no cuando vivía llena de lujos y comodidades, "seguro k lo dice por cortesía" sin embargo aun que mucho se repitiera esa idea los orbes zafiro de la rubia demostraban fascinación al ver el lugar**-la verdad es que este era mi lugar favorito, en el me siento libre y feliz.**

**-puedes seguir viniendo cuando quieras, al fin eres hija del dueño y…**

**-me encantaría… pero preferiría venir si no me invitas por quien soy…para serte sincera nunca nadie me invita sin decir** _**por ser hija de quien eres**_ **por una vez quisiera tener valor por mi misma, no por la el apellido ni nada de eso, daría todo lo que tengo por ser libre 24 horas.**

**-bueno disculpa yo…**

**-no te disculpes es natural que lo digas seguro que no puedes comprender que alguien que aparentemente tiene todo sea tan poco dichosa.**

**-¿tienes mucha experiencia en interrumpir verdad?**-bromeo lita sonriendo alegremente a la rubia

_-_**¿Qué?**-pregunto sonriendo sin comprender a que se refería la de ojos esmeralda.

**-que en tan solo 5 minutos me has interrumpido dos veces**… veo que eres experta en la materia…

**-bueno yo…**

**-no me dejaste terminar ninguna de las cosas que pensaba decirte.**

**-y por lo que veo tu aprendes rápido**-recrimino divertida la rubia dando a notar que ella acababa de hacer lo mismo.

**-claro**-ambas jóvenes se soltaron a reír divertidas, llevaban tan solo unos minutos de haberse conocido y su encuentro no había sido algo normal o muy agradable sin embargo ninguna pensó que de algo tan poco normal naciera una bella e irrompible amistad, esa tarde en Tokio lita y serena se convirtieron en lo que ambas anhelaban "Una amiga".

Las dos chicas tenían miles de cosas en común, una de ellas aparte de su soledad era que ambas eran huérfanas de madre, la rubia de alegres iris zafiro perdió a su progenitora el mismo día en que esta la dio luz, su madre siempre había sido delicada de salud sin embargo anhelaba ser madre y cumplir su sueño le quito la vida aun así, kenji adoraba a su hija pues era la viva imagen de su madre…

Con el paso del tiempo y debido a que la pequeña rubia pedía una mamá , su padre contrajo matrimonio con una bella dama que tal como él era de la alta sociedad su nombre Midori Araki, dulce mujer dos años menor que su padre y dueña de una fabulosa cadena hotelera,sin embargo aun cuando Midori era una buena con serena eso no aliviaba la falta de su verdadera madre.

Lita tampoco tenia a su madre sin embargo su padre nunca se había casado pero a lita eso no le afectaba así era feliz… el encuentro de las dos chicas había sido el mejor regalo para ambas.

Tras aquel día en que las chicas se habían conocido, muchas cosas habían pasado, lita había invitado a serena a ir cuando quisiera a su ahora casa, y esta a su vez iba todos los días con permiso de su padre claro, quien se encontraba feliz de ver a serena tan animada, a pesar de que lita no era una chica de sociedad hacia muy feliz a su "pequeña estrella" como el la llamaba. Por su parte koichi también estaba muy feliz de ver a lita cada día mas alegre, su pequeña flor era ahora tan brillante como el sol, en definitiva el viaje a Japón había sido lo mejor de sus vidas.

Serena le había pedido a su padre que le cambiara de colegio para poder ir al mismo que lita sin embargo eso no le pareció buena idea, hacer eso afectaría el futuro que el tenia preparado para su hija, por lo que decidió proponerle a koichi ayudar en el estudio de lita para que ella tuviera la misma educación que su princesa… por supuesto koichi y lita no estuvieron de acuerdo el hecho de que el padre de serena pagara todos los gastos de la pequeña castaña durante la secundaria era algo no muy grato para ellos sin embargo, habían llegado a un acuerdo… lita aceptaría el estudio, pero trabajaría en sus ratos libres como maestra de serena… lita se encargaría de hacer toda una ama de casa a la pequeña rubia.

Y aun que eso no seria nada fácil ella, disfrutaban cada segundo juntas estudiaban soñaban y Vivian llenas de cariño… por primera vez en la vida de ambas no había penas ni soledad, eran felices…

Dos meses después…En el departamento kino… dos chicas casi de la misma edad, reían, cantaban y bromeaban divertidas mientras preparaban algunas galletas y pastelillos…

Estar juntas era algo que no tenia precio, tantos años solas y sin conocer la amistad hacían que las vidas que ahora llevaban se convirtieran en un tesoro exótico eh inigualable…sin embargo a veces existían ratos que no eran cien por ciento felices…

**-hay no se volvió a quemar**-decía serena con ojitos cristalizados, sacando la segunda tanda de galletas de ese día.

**-tranquila no llores**-dijo lita animando a su ahora mejor amiga.

**-pero se volvieron a quemar-**decía mientras se sentaba en el suelo con las galletas quemadas en un plato sobre su regazo, lita se incoo frente a ella y tomo una de las galletas para después comerla**-no la comas te va a hacer daño**-dijo serena aun llorando.

**-no lo creo… es mejor que las primeras** –la de iris esmeralda sonrió y serena sintió una sobre carga inmediata esa pequeña niña la hacía sentir bien, siempre le apoyaba y tenia fe en ella era como aquella pequeña hermana con quien tanto había soñado.

**-¿lo dices de verdad?**

**-si prueba**-dijo metiendo de improviso una galleta en boca de la rubia-**¿ves?-**pregunto al ver la sonrisa que se dibujaba en labios de su amiga.

**-es cierto están ricas!**!-dijo alegre –**se las llevare a papá –**grito abrazando a lita sin fijarse que en su impulso golpeo una mesa y dejo caer una bolsa de harina sobre ellas… ambas pequeñas morían de la risa con lo sucedido, pues sus cabellos y cuerpos estaban llenos de aquel ingrediente, así continuaron sus días hasta que serena aprendió a hacer unas galletas perfectas…

**_3 años después, serena era toda un ama de casa,_**

**_ sabía cocer, lavar, bordar, tejer eh incluso cocinar desde un simple panque_**

**_ hasta preparar un exquisito y excelente pastel de 15 años._**

**-ah quedado perfecto**-decía serena orgullosa de su trabajo por primera vez en 3 años se había animado sola a crear un pastel y no uno cualquiera si no uno de 15 años ese día su pequeña hermana del alma cumplía 15 maravillosas primaveras, y debido a que esta había decidido no hacer una gran fiesta, aun cuando kenji Tsukino se había ofrecido a realizarle una muy fabulosa ella prefirió solo un dia de campo en compañía de su padre, serena, kenji y Midori.

**-hay dios se me está haciendo tarde-**decía la rubia quitándose a la carrera el delantal, en ese momento una de las empleadas de su casa llegaba.

**-buenos días señorita.**

**-buenos días lucí ¿puedes hacerme un favor?**-dejando el delantal junto a la estufa.**-necesito que me envuelvas este pastel lo necesito listo dentro de una hora.**

**-claro que si señorita.**

**-gracias, bueno voy a ducharme rápido oh no llegare a tiempo.**

Tras decir eso la rubia salió a toda prisa a su recamara contaba con solo 50 minutos para estar perfecta y marcharse al día de campo con lita, velozmente se ducho y vistió con un pantalón azul y una blusa de algodón rosa pastel que le sentaba perfecto había cambiado sus particulares chonguitos por una sola coleta de lado, faltaban solo 10minutos para que la recogieran cuando recordó…

**-oh dios! Me falta el regalo**-serena se había concentrado tanto en crear un pastel perfecto que había olvidado el regalo**-¿ahora que hago?** –se puso de pie y tras caminar unos pasos hasta su balcón y mirando al cielo pregunto** -¿madre que hago?**-tal como si su madre le viera respondido una flor de cerezo voló hasta sus pies, esta se arrodillo y la acurruco en sus manos…fue entonces cuando ella recordó… una vieja frase hermosa y calida, **"_Las estrellas son las flores del cielo..."_**

**Continuara…**

**((Proxima actualizacion sabado 14 de septiembre))**


	4. Capitulo 3

_**¡Ohayo!**_

_**Los personajes en este fanfic pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**_

_**La historia es idea mía.**_

_**De ante mano agradezco por sus comentarios, correcciones y el simple hecho invertir su tiempo en leerme.**_

_**¡Gracias!**_

**Capitulo 3**

Faltaban solo diez minutos para que lita y su padre llegaran a la residencia Tsukino, serena había mejorado como ama de casa pero aun así solía olvidar las cosas como de costumbre, sin embargo estas ves un ser que habitaba en su corazón le ayudaba en el despiste que cometió.

**-gracias mamá!**!-susurro mientras una lagrima se escapaba de sus iris azules y su mente viajaba a un agridulce recuerdo de su niñez…

**_Open flash back_**

Diez años atrás cuando la pequeña serena contaba con tan solo 6 años de edad su padre le entrego un broche de diamantes, rubís y esmeraldas a su hija, no era un regalo común para una niña de su edad sin embargo en el testamento de su madre había quedado plasmado que al cumplir 6 años se le fuera entregado el lujoso broche y junto con el una carta de fina escritura…

_Mi querida estrella_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque yo no estoy a tu lado, se que te eh hecho mucha falta y viera querido evitar todo el dolor que mi ausencia te causa, pero no puedo, sin embargo quiero que sepas que acá desde donde yo estoy siempre velo por ti, se todas y cada una de las cosas que sientes o anhelas… quizá no pueda abrazarte como tú lo sueñas pero cada brisa que te toca son besos y carisias que yo te envío. Hija mía cuando quieras hablarme solo mira el cielo y yo te escuchare, nunca estarás sola, se que tu padre te dará todo el amor que te mereces y también se que algún día cuando tengas a una persona especial contigo sabrás usar el regalo que te eh dejado me refiero a el broche que has recibido junto a esta carta, el fue creado con un sueño muy especial. Este broche es un cello de amistad, quizás ahora no comprendas lo que digo pero se que cuando sea el momento y encuentras a ese ser especial con quien sellar ese sentimiento, entenderás y sabrás usarlo._

_Hija mía se que esto quizá no te reconforte pero te lo eh dejado con todo mi amor y espero que algún día me perdones por haberme ido de tu lado cuando tu mas me necesitabas._

_Posdata: las estrellas son las flores del cielo…encuentra con cautela tu estrella en la tierra._

_Con Amor… Mama._

**Close flash back**

Serena se había quedado sin palabras, solo sentía corres las lagrimas por su claro rostro mientras recordaba aquel agridulce día, los minutos habían pasado y ella seguía acariciando aquella pequeña flor de pronto un llamado a su puerta la hizo volver a su realidad…

**-hija estas lista lita ya ah llegado.**

**-ah si papá ya voy un minuto por favor**-pidió la rubia secándose las lagrimas mientras corría a su buró por aquel único regalo que tenia de su madre **–eh encontrado mi estrella en la tierra madre y ahora ya se para que es tu regalo.**

La rubia coloco aquella caja en su bolso y tras retocarse el leve maquillaje, salio a toda prisa, en el recibidor ya se encontraban Midori, Kenji, koichi y lita, esta ultima se veía aun mas radiante y preciosa que años atrás, sus quince primaveras habían llegado y con ellas el desplegué total de su cuerpo, la dulce pequeña que una vez jugaba ah ser una mujer, ya no necesitaba jugar pues lo era, era perfecta y deslumbrante. Toda una dama, ese día llevaba un precioso vestido en tono morado uva que sin duda quedaba perfecto con su clara piel, llevaba a juego unas zapatillas negras que aun que no era altas debido a su ya notoria estatura la hacían lucir esbelta y sensual.

**-por dios lita estas preciosa.**

**-gracias**-dijo lita abrazando a su amiga con leve rubor.

**-bueno ya estamos todos-**dijo alegre Midori mientras tomaba su sombrero una pequeña canastilla**-anden vámonos o perderemos valioso tiempo.**

Todos obedecieron y en minutos partían a su festejo, koichi y kenji platicaban de negocios y obvio sobre lo orgullosos que estaban de sus hijas, kenji se había convertido en el padrino de comunión de lita y koichi a su vez en padrino de fin el curso de serena así que de alguna forma ahora compartían a sus bellas hijas, por su parte Midori, serena y lita iban en la parte trasera de la camioneta jugando póker, juego en el que siempre ganaba Midori

**-hay no es justo ni por ser mi cumple me dejas ganar-**decía la castaña con puchero.

**-no seria justo si lo hago… además ya deberías de confiar mas en la suerte pierden por que nunca se arriesgan…miren niñas la vida es como este juego uno siempre tiene que andas adivinando y muchas veces topamos con un comodín-mostrando el que aun tenia lita en su man**o – sin embargo llegara el día que el comodín ya no aparezca y solo aparezca la pareja que tu esperabas-mostrando un par de 7.**-serena y lita habían escuchado la frase con mucha cautela sin embargo no era exactamente en un juego lo que meditaron, si no el dura que sonaba una vida así.**

Al cabo de casi una hora, todos llegaban a uno de los campos privados de la familia Tsukino, el lugar había sido mandado a decorar con lirios y alcatraces además de algunas azucenas cerca del lago que había en el lugar se habían colocado algunos puntales y sobre estos se habían anudado algunas sedas en verde que habían lucir aun mas hermosas las flores en las esquinas, mas parecía un altar de matrimonio que una simple mesa de día de campo.

Midori y las chicas sacaron todo cuanto habían llevado para la comida, todo en definitiva manjares de ensueño, por un momento serena sintió miedo de exhibir el pastel que había hecho para lita pues su padre al desconocer ese pastel había preparado uno muy bello de dos plantas mientras que el suyo era solo de una… mientras lita acomodaba los platos y las servilletas Midori se dirigió al auto donde serena se preguntaba si dar el pastel o no.

**-¿que tanto piensas hija?**-al llegar miro el pastel que iba envuelto en un aparador de cristal.-por dios que preciosura.**-¿No me digas que lo has hecho tu?**-pregunto incrédula y orgullosa la peli verde.

**-si**-respondió serena apenada**-pero no lo daré, mi pastel no es tan bello como el que a traído mi padrino.**

**-estas loca! Este pastel es más hermoso que todos sobre la tierra, estoy segura que a lita le hará más ilusión comer este pastel hecho por ti que uno hecho por su padre.**

**-hay mamá por favor como dices eso el..**

**-su padre** –la interrumpió**-pero tu eres su amiga y nunca habías hecho algo como esto, y ella lo sabe de sobra…**-riendo pícaramente ya que sabia que serena era un desastre en la cocina**-así que por lo tanto un pastel echo por ti no iguala a ningún otro.**

**-pero.**

**-hay ya nada de peros lo sacas tu o lo saco yo-serena se quedo en silesio y bajo la cabeza, por lo que su madrastra tomo el molde de vidrio.**

**-no espera!**-pidió la rubia **–al menos saquémoslo hasta que hayan comido por favor.**

**-esta bien-**volvió a colocar el estuche en su lugar y ambas volvieron a la mesa.

**-a comer!**-grito serena pues sus padres habían estado a algunos pasos de ellas intentando pescar algo en el lago.

La comida era tan deliciosa como su apariencia, todos comieron hasta quedar satisfechos, tras la comida llego la tan ansiada hora del pastel Midori golpeaba con el pie bajo la mesa a serena, para que sacara su pastel pero esta no hacia la mas mínima seña de hacerlo así que se puso en pie y sin que serena se diera cuenta fue por el pastel, al par de minutos volvió con el en brazos.

**-bueno chicos creo que deberán dejar el pastel de koichi para después-**dijo la peli verde al notar que estaban por partir el otro.

**-¿pero que eso? Pregunto serena al ver el precioso pastel que esta portaba.**

**-mamá!** –grito serena con las mejillas sonrosadas.

**-nada de mamá ven tómalo y dáselo a lita**.-serena obedeció aun que el color no desaparecía.

**-lita yo… cuando yo cumplí 15 años tu me hiciste mi pastel y bueno yo te prometí que cuando tu cumplieras 15 yo te aria uno bueno pues… yo… espero que te guste**-logro decir casi sin voz.

**-esto es…**-lita no podía hablar las lagrimas le impedían articular palabra nunca nadie excepto su padre habían hecho algo tan dulce por ella.

**-¿tan feo esta?**-pregunto serena desalentada al ver llorar a su amiga.

**-no seas tonta… es divino**.-lita no lo pensó y abrazo a serena conmovida por el dulce detalle, en el acto casi se cae el pastel que la rubia sostenía pero Midori logro rescatarlo.

Ya mas relajados pero igual de alegres comieron el pastel, para alegría y celebración de todos, el pastel era delicioso después de tantos años al fin serena podía cocinar algo delicioso.

**Continuara…**

**((Próxima actualización Martes 17 de septiembre))**


	5. capitulo 4

_**¡Ohayo!**_

_**Los personajes en este fanfic pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**_

_**La historia es idea mía.**_

_**De ante mano agradezco por sus comentarios, correcciones y el simple hecho invertir su tiempo en leerme.**_

_**¡Gracias!**_

**_Capitulo 4_**

Tras la comida, el delicioso postre y un leve brindis, comenzó la entrega de regalos. Midori le obsequio un estuche de maquillaje sumamente fino y se ofreció a enseñarle todo sobre su uso, koichi le dio a su pequeña flor un brazalete de oro amarillo y blanco con pequeñas esmeraldas que formaban el nombre de la quinceañera "Lita K." por su parte Kenji se limito a decir que su regalo se lo daría al volver a su casa, lita no esperaba recibir regalos pero estaba feliz con ellos, cuando toco el turno de serena, esta pidió permiso a los presentes y se aparto algunos pasos de ellos los adultos accedieron sin decir media palabra.

-por que quisiste que nos separáramos? –indago sin comprender la peli castaña.

-bueno… veras mi regalo no es… no es algo nuevo mas bien algo que tenido de años atrás.

-serena…-lita pensó al momento que se refería a algo muy preciado para ella.-amiga no necesitas darme nada.

-te equivocas lo necesito…-sacando de su bolso la pequeña cajita aterciopelada de tono rosa y bordes dorados.-esta caja tiene lo único que tengo de mi madre…-lita sintió que el aire dejaba de existir y una infinita tristeza se apodero de ella, -es algo muy valioso para mi…lo que había dentro de esa caja era tan valioso para su amiga como los pendientes que llevaba ese día, pues también era regalo de su madre, serena se armo de valor y con el silencio de lita, dejo verla fina joya que llevaba.

-por dios serena es preciosa-logro decir lita con admiración sin dejar de sentirse triste, serena sonrío al ver a su amiga con ese dolor que solo ella conocía, el dolor de no tener a sus madres….

-me alegra que te guste…por que quiero compartirlo contigo-sentencio la rubia poniendo el broche sobre la mano derecha de lita.

-oh no serena, yo no puedo…respondió serena queriendo retirar su mano pero serena no se lo permitió.

-no me hagas esto lita por favor, no desprecies mi regalo.

-pero serena esto es algo muy valioso tanto económico como sentimental.

-lo se pero mi madre me lo dio para esto…cuando cumplí 6 años mi padre me entrego este broche y una carta de puño letra de ella y en esa carta me dijo que este broche era un sello de amistad, que cuando encontrara ese ser especial con quien compartirlo aprendería a usarlo y cuando te conocí lo aprendí… sin embargo creo que hoy es el día indicado para cellar nuestra amistad… de por vida.

-pero…

-ya basta nada de peros-serena giro su mano a la derecha presionando levemente sobre la de lita, produciendo que el broche hiciera un leve crujido el broche se desmoldo creado dos en el momento,-uno para cada una de nosotras-expreso serena sonriendo muy alegre por lo que lita no tuvo mas remedio que corresponder con un abrazo y gran sonrisa.

-de ahora en adelante somos oficialmente ¡Súper amigas! –grito serena.

-y nunca nada, ni nadie, arruinara eso-anexo lita entusiasmada.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo!-ordeno una voz femenina y muy conocida por ambas chicas la voz provenía detrás de un arbusto, a comprobar la presencia esta las asusto haciendolas caer al piso.

-Midori que haces aquí?...¿que hacen aquí?-pregunto serena al ver que no era solo ella si no también su padre y koichi.

-bueno hija tardaste mucho y nos moríamos de curiosidad por saber que era tu regalo así que decidimos venir a ver…

-si… hay dios en verdad que esta es la segunda vez que lloro por ternura la primera vez fue cuando me dijiste mamá…-limitándose las lagrimas con una pañuelo-… mis nenas.-finalizo la peli verde abrazando a la vez a las pequeñas que se habían quedado atónitas sentadas en el suelo, las chicas reaccionaron al momento mirándose por la espalda de Midori, apara después romperse en una carcajada mientras correspondían al abrazo, lita había ganado mas que una amiga, ahora tenía una gran familia.

Tras un nuevo brindis por la promesa de las chicas, las tres damas de la reunión se cambiaron ah muy agradables trajes de baño y se divirtieron bañándose en el lago, lita y serena era muy buenas nadadoras pero Midori era excelente, hacia justo honor al reconocimiento que en tiempos de preparatoria había tenido. Las tres damas se divertían haciendo competencias y aventándose agua al rostro cada vez que podían, por otra parte los padres de las chicas los miraban divertidos y felices de alguna manera ya se habían convertido en una sola familia, Kenji aprovecho para decirle a koichi el regalo que había planeado para su ahijada.

-pero Kenji,-repico koichi- lita no quería ninguna fiesta… y lo sabes ella te lo dijo.

-lo se, pero no podía aceptar esto, ¡vamos Kenji no todos los días veo cumplir quince años a mi segunda hija!-dijo abrazando a su compadre con una mirada de orgullo hacia lita, su cariño era sincero y sus intenciones buenas así que koichi no podía negarse.

-esta bien pero espero que lita no se enfade demasiado.

-ya veras que no, además es algo sencillo solo es un pequeño baile con los amigos del colegio de las chicas y algunos hijos de socios que bueno tuve que invitar mas por formalidad que por mero gusto…ah y bueno aprovechare para presentarte a un chico muy especial para mi.

-¿un hijo perdido? –pregunto jugando el señor Kino.

-no! Pero tengo fe que en un año lo sea, veras, desde que serena nació esta prometida con el hijo de mi socio Damián furuhata, es un chico muy amable, inteligente, emprendedor y sobre es todo lo que yo espero para mi serena.

-pero crees que ella este de acuerdo… es decir…¿crees que a ella no le importe casarse con alguien que ni siquiera conoce?

-la verdad no, serena esta bien sabida de este compromiso, desde que cumplió 10 años Midori y yo le explicamos nuestros planes para ella y nunca me ah dicho que le moleste la idea ellos hablan algunas veces por teléfono y se escriben mas a menudo llevan una buena amistad sin embargo como tu dices… me preocupa que el romance no pueda seguir o mas bien surgir en ellos.

-ya veo-koichi miro hacia el lago y miro los alegres rostros de las chicas ninguna imaginaba de lo que ellos charlaban por un momento koichi pensó si el seria capaz de casar a su hija solo por que el así lo quería… "en definitiva no" se contesto sin meditarlo mucho.-entonces que aras para que eso no ocurra.

-quiero ver como funciona todo frente a frente…es por eso que lo invite hoy a la fiesta de lita para que se conozcan, ciertamente me interesa mucho unirme a los furuhata con este matrimonio… pero no por eso quiero destruir a los mas bello y sagrado que tengo, quiero ver que si esto puede funcionar y en caso de que no… saber detener esta locura a tiempo-asevero con todo preocupante.

-bueno entonces tendremos que esperar a esta noche-dijo animoso el señor Kino.

-gracias por tu apoyo koichi.

-para eso son los amigos…

Las horas pasaron hasta que el sol demostró que el día estaba por terminar, todos recogieron cuanto habían llevado al lugar y tras volverlo a poner en el auto se encaminaron a la mansión Tsukino donde ya esperaba el regalo sorpresa de lita, regalo que kenji le ofrecía sin pensar o poder imaginar las cosas que este traería a su vida pues se avecinaban grandes cambios y desastrosas consecuencias.

**Continuara…**

**((Lamento no haber subido cap el Martes 17 de septiembre, pero me encontraba algo desorientada la ciudad donde vivi hasta hace un año era arrasada por una desgracia y pues anadaba viendo como desde donde estoy ahora podia ayudar como compensación mañana subo otro cap.))**

**Perdón y Gracias.**


	6. Capitulo 5

_**¡Ohayo!**_

_**Los personajes en este fanfic pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**_

_**La historia es idea mía.**_

_**De ante mano agradezco por sus comentarios, correcciones y el simple hecho invertir su tiempo en leerme.**_

_**¡Gracias!**_

_N/A: Aquí comienza la venta de pañuelitos, prepárense para las lagrimas._

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Tras otra larga hora de regreso, al fin llegaron a su destino la mansión Tsukino, lita y serna fueron las primeras en bajar, siendo a su vez las primeras en notar los arreglos en la mansión.

**-papá que es todo esto?**

**-es mi regalo para lita**

**-pero padrino yo le pedí que…**

**-nada de pretextos y nada de escusas**,-aclaro acercándose a ella para darle un abrazo-** por tercera vez lo repito, no todos los días cumple XI años mi segunda hija.-**las palabras de el peli castaño, enternecieron a todos los presentes en especial a lita, quien ya no se opuso a su regalo.**-espero que te guste hija, es solo una cena con algunos amigos de tu colegio, la fiesta será en un rato**-dando un beso sobre la frente de la castaña.

**-ven lita veamos que preparo papá**-sugirió la rubia jalando de su amiga hacia el interior de la mansión.

**-esperen!**-las detuvo Midori-**la fiesta será en dos horas mas por favor suban a sus habitaciones allí encontrar la ropa y todo lo necesario para lucir despampanantes.**

**-gracias mamá! Ahora subimos.**-"pero primero a ver la decoración" pensó la rubia sin cambiar el rumbo.

**- Mas tarde iré a tu recamara lita para ayudarte con el maquillaje**-grito la peli verde mientras las pequeñas señoritas entraban en la casa.

Ya dentro de la mansión lita se sintió como en un cuento de princesas, el lugar rebosaba de hermosura, se encontraba finamente decorado con cientos de ramos de azucenas, lirios, rosas y gardenias, el pasillo que daba al jardín no era menos decorado habían puesto una alfombra negra que mostraba el camino a lo que era ahora el salón de fiestas, serena no dejaba de jalar a lita hacia el jardín pues si así de hermoso estaba adentro se moría por saber como estaba afuera.

**-¡Oh! Por!dios!-**fue lo único que atino a decir la rubia tapándose la boca pues estaba muy impresionada.

**-es de ensueño**-complemento la castaña mientras miraba con detalle todo el lugar.

Lo que por la mañana había sido un pacifico y poco decorativo jardín se había convertido en una deslumbrante salón de fiestas, la piscina que había en el centro del lugar, ahora era el centro de la pista, pues Kenji había pedido que colocaran una base de metal y cristal como piso sobre aquella gran diversión acuática, frente a esta habían colocado un gran escenario en el que ya se encontraban algunos instrumentos musicales y al parecer integrantes de grupo que amenizaría esa noche, todo estaba listo para la gran fiesta, y sin siquiera haber imaginado tener todo eso, lita estaba feliz con su regalo.

Tras terminar de inspeccionar el lugar, serena guio a la castaña a la habitación que ella solía ocupar cuando pasaba la noche en casa de la rubia-

**-bueno lita te dejo**-dando un abrazo a su amiga antes de salir de la habitación-** tenemos menos de dos horas para estar más preciosas de lo que ya somos,**-sonriendo pícaramente- así que demonos prisa que la noche será tarde serena volvió a su habitación y comenzó a arreglarse mientras tanto en la habitación de lita.

**-Hay madre como quisiera que estuvieras conmigo en estos momentos soy tan feliz**,-decía la chica mientras se quitaba los pendientes que llevaba y los colocaba en el buro junto a la cama, esos pequeños pendientes eran lo único que ella tenía de su madre y eran su gran tesoro-** esto parece un sueño… un dulce sueño del que no quiero despertar**-finalizo sonriente mientras admiraba l vestido que reposaba sobre la cama. Tras admirar la fina prenda por unos minutos, decidió tomar una dicha, entrando en el cuarto de baño tomo un delicioso baño con esencia de rosas y jazmines las cálidas aguas de la tina relajaron tanto a lita que no sintió pasar los minutos, hasta que un toque en la puerta la hizo regresar de su mundo de paz y fantasía.

**-lita estas allí?**-preguntaba Midori tocando la puerta del cuarto de baño

**-si ya salgo lo siento!**-se excuso mientras se vestía y salía con un albornos.

**-lista para que te deje mas hermosa?** –pregunto la peli verde mientras jugaba con unos peines, lita solo sonrió y se sentó en una silla frente al tocador de su recamara. Tras media hora después Midori había terminado su mayor obra de arte.

**-simplemente toda una reina** –comento la señora Tsukino mientras le daba una vuelta a la castaña. Seguro que los chicos se quedaran hipnotizados cuando te vean, lita solo sonrió y se miro al espejo nunca había pensado que podría verse tan bella… tan mujer.

Midori y lita salieron de la habitación en busca de Serena, Kenji y Koichi pues Midori no quería perder tiempo en que admiraran a lita, en el camino se encontraron con serena quien sin duda también se veía preciosa ya reunidas las bellas damas siguieron su camino hacia el recibidor donde ya les esperan.

Mientras tanto en la puerta de la mansión.

**-bienvenidos, su nombre por favor**-pedía una de las edecanes en la puerta de la mansión.

**-Noel Furuhata y familia**-tras revisar la lista de invitados y comprobar los nombres, completó **–si claro pasen por favor!**

-hijo espero que te comportes esta noche.

**-vamos papá no comiences**-se quejo un rubio de actitud altiva mientras metía las manos en sus bolcillos y se adelantaba unos pasos ah su familia- **hasta donde yo se, esto es una fiesta y en ellas solo se viene a divertirse.**

**-sabes muy bien que hoy conocerás frente a frente a tu prometida, debes de dar la mejor impresión.**

**-no te preocupes, lo se desde que tengo memoria me lo has hecho saber…aun que sigo pensando que la que debería quedar bien es ella.**

**-por dios! compórtate.**

-mira papá, más vale que calles si no quieres que me olvide de modales y me largue de aquí-el prepotente chico se siguió de frente escabulléndose entre los demás sirvientes e invitados que había en el lugar haciendo caso omiso de las palabras que su padre no dejaba de profesar, sin embargo obedecer, ceder y perder el control de su vida, a expensas de otros, era algo que nunca hacia… siguió caminando hasta llegar a la pista de baile ya allí se escondió entre algunos de los arboles que rodeaban al lugar logrando con eso perderse de su odiosa familia.

En el recibidor…

Midori, serena y lita llegaron al final del recibidor y tal como esperaban Koichi y Kenji las esperaban, ambos señores muy elegantes el tema de la fiesta era simple "blanquinegro". Ambos de esmoquin por su parte quedaron asombradas al ver a las chicas llegar a su lado Midori llevaba un vestido negro de corte princesa que sin duda encajaba a la perfección con su elegancia por otra parte serena no se quedaba a tras, ella llevaba un vestido blanco de seda acurrugada que igual que Midori tenía corte princesa delineado con un listón negro en forma de moño y el cual resaltaba su joven belleza, sin embargo aun cuando las dos primeras lucían deslumbrantes la ultima oh sea la festejada no era menos hermosa que las anteriores, lita portaba un vestido negro de pronunciado corte en "V" que resaltaba perfectamente sus bien formados senos, en cada costado del vestido se podía observar la tersa piel de la joven pues este era calado haciendo lucir a la chica aun mas sensual de lo que comúnmente lucia.

**-por dios hija! ¿Cuándo te… como… cuando dejaste de ser mi bebita jardinera?**

**-oh papá que cosas dices!**!-respondió la castaña sonrojada ante el alago.

**-esa misma pregunta me hice yo hace un año**-anexo Kenji mientras abrazaba a serena y sonreía al nuevo dueño del dilema.

**-ya por favor!**!-pidio lita aun con el rojo carmesí en su rostro**-no digan esas cosas o en este momento me cambio de vestido.**

**-ni lo diga señorita!**-sentenciaron los caballeros mientras miraban de modo retador a la castaña.

Todos rompieron en risas para después seguir con su camino hacia la pista de baile al entrar en ella los adultos se dirigieron a la derecha mientras que las chicas hacia donde se encontraban tanto gratos como muy desagradables compañeros de secundaria.

**-valla lita que bello vestido**…-dijo en todo burlón una altiva peli negra claro sin poder ocultar un hilo de envidia**-bien podrías pasar por una dama,**-anexo para molestar a la castaña sin embargo esta ni siquiera se inmuto llevaba 3 años soportando su maltrato y desprecio ya esta acostumbrada a las pesadas bromas de Azumi Hidaka, además mientras tuviera a serena y su familia consigo, nada le importaba así que asiendo acopio una vez mas de su sabiduría y dulce rudeza le respondió.

**-Que placer de verte por aquí Azumi…**

**-personas como yo son necesarias hasta en festejos de tal mal sentido como este-**

**-oh si claro comprendo…olvidaba que para ti es muy difícil rendirme honores hasta por 5 minutos.**

**-¿honor? Valla esa palabra te queda algo grande ¿no?**

**-no a ella le queda bien**-respondió entonces la rubia que hasta entonces había permanecido al margen de la conversación.**-más bien diría que es a ti quien te queda grande la palabra…**-la peli negra arqueo una ceja ante el ataque pero eso no era todo **–mira que eres una tipa atrevida, dime Azumi habla la envidia o el ardor…-**serena había dejado de ser la niña dulce y dejada de años atrás ahora sabia defenderse y defender a quienes quería incluso de arpías como "Azumi Hidaka"-** hahaha** –rio sarcástica la rubia –mira nada mas, esto es digno de admirar…mira que eres atrevida vienes a nuestra casa de invitada y todavía intentar arruinarle la noche a lita justo la festejada…nunca pensé que alguien tan fina como tu fuera tan mal educada.

La pelinegra podía desprender fuego en la mirada y eso divertía sobremanera tanto a la rubia como a lita, quien para poder reírse a todo pulmón a completo.

**-oh vamos serena, no seas tan descortés, debería estar agradecida que tan exquisita personalidad haya venido a mi fiesta.**-las dos chicas se retiraron muertas de la risa mientras Azumi se trabajaba su coraje.

**-esto no se queda así…nadie humilla a Azumi Hidaka y se marcha tan feliz, esta noche me las vas a pagar todas lita kino.**

Mientras tanto a unos pasos.

**-lita te ha lastimado esa tonta con sus comentarios ¿verdad?**

**-no como puedes pensar eso, mírame estoy perfecta…Azumi no puede hacerme nada-**mintió la castaña sonriendo a su compañera, pues en lo mas profundo de su ser le dolía que esa chica siempre la odiara y lo pero era no saber el por que de su odio**-tranquila nada podría arruinar esta noche.**

**-señorita serena, su padre la busca, dice que es urgente que valla al estudio**.-informo una de las mucamas de la mansión.

**-esta bien susan dile a papá que ahora vamos.**

**-si señorita**-respondió retirándose a cumplir lo encomendado.

**-vamos lita, supongo que ya se para que me llaman.**

**-¿para que?**-pregunto sin dar un paso para seguir a su amiga.

**-hoy conoceré al fin a mi flamante prometido-**dijo con desgano-**en fin ya sabía que esto pasaría algún día. ¿me acompañas?**-indago la rubia al ver que su amiga seguía sin moverse.

**-te importaría si mejor doy un paseo…no me vallas a mal interpretar pero creo que esto es algo muy intimo.**

**-vamos lita eres como mi hermanita, entre nosotras no hay secretos… pero si prefieres no ir** –serena se volteo y tras ofrecerle una sonrisa añadió.-**no te agobies ve a dar un paseo, te veo en un rato.**

**-¿cuándo termines en el invernadero?**

**-perfecto!**-respondió la rubia dando un beso en la mejilla de lita antes de tomar su camino al lugar donde tantas horas se divertía, al caminar por un par de minutos y alejándose del ruido de la fiesta al fin llego al invernadero tan hermoso y colorido como siempre pero en esta ocasión un mal momento le esperaba allí.

**-hola preciosa!**!-se escucho una aguda voz al oído de la castaña.

**Continuara…**

**((Lamento no haber subido cap como había quedado pero w penosamente había perdido la USB y no tengo mas respaldo jejejeje asi que aqui os traigo otro capi. mañana SIN FALTA OTRO MAS... y el domingo otro ;) ))**

**Perdón y Gracias.**


	7. Capitulo 6

_**¡Ohayo!**_

_**Los personajes en este fanfic pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**_

_**La historia es idea mía.**_

_**De ante mano agradezco por sus comentarios, correcciones y el simple hecho invertir su tiempo en leerme.**_

_**¡Gracias!**_

_N/A: Aquí comienza la venta de pañuelitos, prepárense para las lagrimas._

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

**-hola preciosa!**-se escucho una aguda voz al oído de la castaña.

**-Rioga! ¿Qué haces aquí?** –pregunto lita mientras retrocedía sorprendida pues no esperaba que alguien la hubiese seguido.

**-oh, que poco cortes eres**-respondió caminando hacia ella, obligándole a retroceder.

Rioga era un chico de alta clase social, pero, de muy bajo criterio moral, muchas veces había intentado hacerle pasar malos ratos, e incluso propasarse con ella aunque siempre salía perdiendo…y por si eso no fuera suficiente el pedante chico era el "novio" de Azumi Hidaka**-No, no, no…-siguió hablando el peli negro-** esa no es manera de tratar a tus invitados.

**-créeme que si por mi fuera, tú no estuvieras aquí. Contar con tu presencia no me agrada en lo mas mínimo**-aclaro la castaña.

**-veo que tu no aprendes… me pregunto hasta cuando comprenderás que el hecho de que yo me tome la molestia de hablarte o de mirarte debería ser un privilegio para ti**,-lita había retrocedido a cada palabra que este decía, hasta llegar al borde de una fuente que adornaba el centro del invernadero, al ya no tener a donde mas ir decidió asumir su papel de fría chica poco femenina que no le temía, cosa que a el le pareció divertido y siguió caminando para acorralarla**-no se por que eres tan mala conmigo**-comento el pelinegro haciendo un puchero con fingida tristeza- **_"si intenta algo, se arrepentirá"_ **pensaba lita mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Anteriormente no había tenido problemas en enfrentarse a él, pero nunca lo había enfrentado con un vestido como el que ese día portaba, por alguna extraña razón sentía que su fuera y valentía se había quedado en la ropa que solía usar.

**-¿Qué demonios quieres?** –pregunto con sequedad la castaña, sin perder su postura.

**-sabes eres una niña mala**-sentencio cambiando su maliciosa mirada por una frívola y despiadada, al momento hizo unas señas con las manos y dos chicos mas, aparecieron en el sitio-**pero no te preocupes** –continuo diciendo-**nosotros somos buenos chicos y te vamos a enseñar a ser una niña buena.**

Por primera vez lita sintió miedo, se sentía acorralada e indefensa.

**-¿Qué pretendes? … ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?**

**-Tranquila… Irie, Leo y yo solo queremos felicitarte y darte nuestro regalo ¿verdad chicos?.**-aquellos asintieron con la cabeza.

**-dejen a la señorita-**advirtió una voz desconocida para los tres chicos y por supuesto para la castaña.

**-¿Quién eres?** –indago Rioga buscando con la mirada a su alrededor pues la voz escuchada aun no tenia rostro.

**-eso no te interesa, basta con que obedezcas mi advertencia**-sentencio sin moverse desde su lugar.

**-ha! Mejor tu obedece esta advertencia… no te metas donde no te llaman**-Rioga ignoro la advertencia y llego hasta lita de un salto sujetándola con brusquedad, en otras circunstancias lita le viera fauleado o roto la nariz como en ocasiones anteriores pero esta vez le había sido imposible.

**-suéltame!** –ordeno al sentir que otro de los abusivos le tomaba de un brazo.

**-os advertí-**sentencio la extraña voz seguido de un fuerte golpe que se llevo con el las luces del invernadero.

El desconcierto se apodero de los presentes debido a la oscuridad del lugar, sin embargo Rioga no cedió terreno, tomo a lita por la cintura e intento caminar con ella hacia la puerta del lugar pero al llegar un golpe a la cara lo detuvo.

**-suéltala-**ordeno el defensor anónimo.

**-prende la luz!**-grito Irie a Leo quien rápidamente busco el interruptor y para su suerte lo encontró, Dejando ver la fiera batalla que se desataba; Rioga era un excelente luchador pero en definitiva el rubio con el que combatía no se quedaba atrás, Rioga estaba bajo el héroe de la noche, recibiendo dos fuertes puños antes de poder encajarle uno a su atacante.

**-Basta por favor! Deténganse!**-pidió lita aterrada sentirse impotente**-deténganlos!**-ordeno una vez mas pero no recibió ayuda Leo salió corriendo del lugar dejando a Rioga a merced del extraño, de pronto Irie intento golpear al rubio agresor, cosa que ella no podía permitir y no dudo ni un segundo en atacar a este con una maseta que tenía cerca.

**-Valla creo que no necesitabas tanta ayuda**-alago el rubio quien se puso de pie con Rioga totalmente lastimado. Y lo aventó junto al chico que lita había golpeado, el tercero de los chicos había huido en cuanto había encendido la luz así que con la batalla ganada el rubio defensor ordeno.

**-levántese y largo de aquí…espero que la próxima vez que intenten atacar a alguna señorita se lo piensen primero.**

**-me las pagaras imbécil**-refuto Rioga antes de salir del invernadero ayudado por Irie**-juro que ese mal nacido me las pagara.**

Irie y Rioga llegaron hasta la los límites de la piscina pues como era de suponer no podían salir ante la gente en aquel deplorable estado, es especial Rioga.

**-tráeme aquí al imbécil de Leo-**ordeno el pelinegro a su colega-**y llama Azumi dile que no pudimos cumplir lo que nos pidió.**

El chico asintió y tras limpiarse un poco la ropa, se introdujo en el lugar hasta dar con ambas personas quienes lo siguieron al instante, Azumi al verlo tan mal herido corrió a auxiliarlo

**-por dios ¿Qué ocurrió?**-pregunto la peli negra abrazándolo- **Irie no me explico nada…es maldita te hizo esto-**pregunto con rabia mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolso para limpiar a su novio.

**-no fue un maldito bastardo que la ayudo… y no preguntes como se llama, porque no lo se, lo único que se es que me vengare.-**la chica ayudo a su maleante novio hasta llegar a la casa allí pidió ayuda a uno de los camareros y este le facilito un botiquín para curarlo mientras tanto en el invernadero…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**((ya mejor no me disculpo (T^T)... mejor les aviso que sigan leyendo como compensación están publicados 4 capítulos mas...) ))**

**Perdón y Gracias.**


	8. Capitulo7

_**¡Ohayo!**_

_**Los personajes en este fanfic pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**_

_**La historia es idea mía.**_

_**De ante mano agradezco por sus comentarios, correcciones y el simple hecho invertir su tiempo en leerme.**_

_**¡Gracias!**_

_N/A: Aquí comienza la venta de pañuelitos, prepárense para las lagrimas._

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

Tras la salida de los agresores lita quedo de pie mirando la puerta de lugar y sin decir media palabra, por su parte el rubio chico prefirió mirar a la doncella que había rescatado, quizá no era el tipo de chica que acostumbraba pero sin duda era bella, tras mirarla detenidamente por más de medio minuto se giro y camino hacia el lugar donde se había encontrado minutos antes de la pelea…sus pasos hicieron volver a lita a la realidad.

**-gracias!**-dijo la castaña al mirarlo caminar hacia la parte trasera de la fuente**-en verdad gracias.**

**-de nada…**-respondió el chico mientras tomaba su saco y de él, un cigarrillo que de inmediato encendió**-odio a la gente como esa-**informo sin dejar de fumar el cigarrillo, fue hasta entonces que lita se percato de un hilo de sangre que había en el rostro de su héroe.

**- mira como te has quedado**-dijo extendiendo la mano para tocar el rostro del chico,**-todo por mi culpa**-el chico sintió un choque eléctrico con su rose pero no demostró nada, lita había llevado con ella un pequeño monedero que con el ajetreo había quedado en el piso y recordó que allí llevaba algo que le serviría, se dirigió a el y tras recogerlo saco un pañuelo bordado con su nombre lo mojo en la fuente de riego, el rubio por su parte no perdía movimiento que esta hiciera, casi podría asegurar que en cada movimiento lo seducía… cuando lita termino de humedecer el pañuelo, volvió al lado de el joven para limpiar una de las gotas de sangre que salía de labios de el rubio**-lo siento, por mi culpa estas lastimado… no sé cómo recompensarte.**

**-¿quieres pagarme por protegerte?-**pregunto el chico incrédulo.

**-me gustaría pero no se como…la verdad me dio algo de miedo todo esto-**el rubio pensó que era una chica muy dulce y sin duda atractiva cada ves que tocaba su cara parecía recibir fuertes descargas eléctricas, **-deberíamos ir a casa allí podre curarte mejor**-"casa" acaso esa chica era la razón por la que estaba allí? Si era así, su padre no tendría que insistir. El lo aria con mucho gusto. Lita termino de limpiar el rostro del chico y siguió con un rasguño que este tenia sobre el cuello-¿Qué pretendía? ¿Torturarlo? Era la pregunta que acosaba al chico ¿acaso no veía lo rígido que estaba con su tacto?-

Mientras ella seguía intentando limpiarle con sumo cuidado las heridas en su cuello y por supuesto sin imaginar lo que causaba, su perfume era dulce y cautivador, su cuerpo sensual, encajaba perfecto con la mujer que veía o mejor dicho a la que esperaba como esposa…sin embargo aun que ella fuera su prometida… ¿seria correcto cobrar en los términos que el deseaba? al momento cayó en cuenta que no podía hablar enserio, la había salvado de tipos abusivos y ahora el se debatía entre hacer lo mismo…aun que era mucha la tentación…_"solo será un beso"_ pensó…"_al fin tengo derechos sobre ella ¿no?"_...se pregunto mientras cavilaba él, la imaginaba distinta incluso su voz no encajaba con la que vanamente el recordaba no obstante…¿Por qué no cobrarle?… es mas no seria un cobro seria un pago de el hacia ella por el tiempo evitándola.

La idea le pareció sumamente divertida, sumamente deseable. El anhelo por aquel gesto no le permitió pensar que ella no se refería a lo que el deseaba, Con más que experiencia, alevosía y ventaja sorprendió a la castaña rodeándola por la cintura y capturando sus puros labios entre los suyos, lita no esperaba nada parecido ciertamente la cercanía a ese chico la tenia mareada, extasiada con su varonil presencia aun que claro pensaba que aquello era solo porque se sintió protegida por el, sin embargo en eso momentos, la admiración que sentía por su anterior acto se convirtió en una rabia infinita.

**-idiota!** –grito al soltarse de su abrazo y depositar fiera cachetada en el rostro de su anterior héroe, para al final cubrir su boca con una de sus manos, y su mirada era una puerta al coraje que habitaba dentro de ella.

**-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué esta reacción?**-de haber sido posible, la mirada de lita hubiera lo hubiera fulminado hasta desaparecerlo, sus ojos reflejaban rabia, indignación…¿tristeza? … no eso no podía ser, no había mujer en el mundo que se entristeciera al ser besada por el, eso debería ser una muy mala broma, no claro que no, mas bien era una venganza…¡Si! Claro! Eso debía ser, una bien planeada venganza por el tiempo en que este solo mandaba postales, ¿bueno y que esperaba?

**-y todavía preguntas… ¡eres un abusivo!**

**-vamos linda no me salgas con esto ¡Si!… ya perdóname por no haber llamado.**-lita no comprendía lo que decía pero tampoco quería saberlo.

**-vete al demonio**-la castaña tomo su monedero que estaba aun en el borde de la fuente y se giro para salir del lugar.

**-¿A dónde crees que vas? Cielo por favor perdóname, no era mi intención el no llamarte-**le dijo sujetándole por la muñeca, aun que sabía que lo que decía era mentira, simplemente estaba harto de todo ese absurdo compromiso matrimonial en el que se veía envuelto, por su parte lita no comprendía de que hablaba era la primera vez que veía y oía a ese tipo, y en esos momentos quería que fuera la única.

**-déjame**-soltando su brazo**-no sé de qué demonios hablas y tampoco me interesa averiguarlo. Adiós!**

**-vamos deja de jugar**-la volvió a sujetar esta ves abrazándole por la espalda pegándola a su cuerpo y produciendo en lita una extraña reacción,-soy yo Andy...

Mientras en el invernadero se creaba una confusión debastadora en el interior de la mansión Tsukino se develaba la razón.

**-por dios la última ves que vi a tu hija, aun usaba pañal**-bromeaba Noel entre platicas con Kenji y Koichi quien por petición directa de el segundo había entrado en la conversación. Era verdad que los Furuhata tenia mas de 14 años se habían ido de Tokio y desde entonces esta era la primera vez que regresaban por lo tanto solo había conversaciones telefónicas, postales, fotografías, pero nunca nada meramente personal.

**-el tiempo no pasa sin cambios-**comento serena uniéndose a la conversación.

**-hija que bueno que has llegado… damas y caballeros aquí mi preciada joya.**

**-hola muy buenas noches.**-saludo serena con elegancia, cosa que le pareció horrible.

La hija de los Furuhata, odiaba las estiradas costumbres con las que estaba obligada a vivir y por supuesto lo que menos esperaba era que otra estirada señorita de sociedad llegara como nuevo adorno de exhibición en su familia, con solo verla sabia que no seria la esposa adecuada para su hermano… aun así no era momento de demostrar lo que por su cabeza deambulaba.

**-un placer al fin conocerte hija**-expreso Diana mientras se ponía de pie y abrazaba a la recién llegada.

El placer es mio.

**-hola cuñadita**-saludo la joven hija de los Furuhata.

**-unasuki!** Que alegría al conocerte.

**-igualmente-**dijo sin emoción abrazando a la rubia mas por compromiso que por mero afecto.

**-por favor hija, acompañanos a tomar algo.**-pidió Noe ofreciendo un asiento a la que ya consideraba un miembro mas de su familia.

**-hija…¿Donde esta lita?**

**-ah preferido dar un pase en el invernadero sabes que ama las flores, supongo que toda esta sorpresa la ah asustado un poco.**

**-cierto**-dijo sonriente Kenji palmeando la espalda de Koichi.**-esa hija nuestra es una palomita a la que no le gustan las alturas.**

**-y ¿quien es ella?...¿quien es lita?** –pregunto Diana.

**-es mi mejor amiga… bueno casi mi hermana… es un año menor que yo pero es muy dulce y tierna, quería traerla pero no creyó prudente, para algunas cosas es un poco tímida.**

**-comprendo-**dijo sonriente la mujer.

**-pero bueno donde esta Andy**

**-suponemos que anda por la fiesta buscándote, desde que llego se nos separo y no sabemos donde se metió**-invento con astucia Noe.

**-oh ya veo**-dijo serena un tanto desanimada, pues a pesar de que el compromiso no era de su total agrado, el chico le gustaba mucho, Claro! Por fotografías, pero si era tan bueno en esas capturas ¿Qué no seria en persona?

**-no te desanimes seguro que en cuanto la fiesta comience se encontraran.**

**-no será difícil de identificar**-dijo serena sonriente.

**-cierto con tantas fotografías que se enviaban uno al otro** - Confeso Kenji con su común juego.

**-si así es.**

**-ya casi será hora de que se haga la presentación oficial**-conto el señor Tsukino.

**-le dire a Yuki que valla por lita al invernadero… y yo aprovechare para buscar a Andy.**-conto serena emocionada y sin mas se retiro

**-hay esta hija mia, nunca cresera** –todos rieron menos Unasuki-** ella y Midori son mi vida.**

**-es natural.**-dijo diana.

**-y por lo que veo es muy unida a esa otra joven ¿no?**

**-si se quieren como hermanas**

**-valla eso explica el hecho que desde hace 5 años todas las fotos son de de dos chicas en lugar de una.**

**-ella es mi hija, serena y lita se han vuelto tan amigas que no hay foto en la que no salgan juntas-**confeso Koichi.

**-si bueno pues es una niña muy hermosa**-comento Diana Furuhata.

**-gracias.**-respondieron padre y padrino de lita.

**-me pregunto cuál de todas las fotografías que te enviamos durante estos años es la favorita de Andy.**-dijo Midori con la dulzura que la caracterizaba, haciendo perder la paciencia de la mas pequeña del grupo.

**-ninguna**,-se escucho sonar la vocecita de la peli roja que había permanecido en completo silencio… hasta el momento… pero ya no mas ya no soportaba tanta actuación.

**-Unasuki-**reprocho Noé.

**-explícate linda-**pidió el anfitrión.

**-bueno , es que… aun que serena nos mandaba cartas y fotos cada 15 días o un mes, Andrew nunca miro una sola ni leyó ninguna carta. Bueno si vio una pero estaba con esa amiga suya.**

**-cállate niña insolente-**volvió a reprender Noé.

**-no papá, lo siento si soy mala con lo que digo, per es la verdad… si mal no recuerdo solo logre que viera esa foto hace tres años y solo por que lo amenace con algo que sabia de el…**-los padres de la pelirroja fulminaban a esta con la mirada mientras tanto Kenji, Midori y Koichi la miraban absortos.-aun así cuando quise contarle lo que sabia sobre la otra chica que obvio no era serena, me boto la foto a la cara y se fue a su recamara.

**-Unasuki por favor no digas tonterías.. tus inventos son de mal gusto.**

**-ha! Si no me creen pregúntele a el, no creo que lo niegue pues si la ve, ni siquiera sabrá quien de las dos en aquella fotografía es su prometida. Además tengo pruebas de lo que digo yo tengo todas y cada una de las cartas y fotografías enviadas por serena.**

Todos los presentes quedaron en silencio, aquel comentario había arruinado el buen ambiente que había. Pero no era el único ambiente incomodo que había… volviendo a el invernadero.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**((ya mejor no me disculpo (T^T)... mejor les aviso que sigan leyendo como compensación están publicados 3 capítulos mas...) ))**

**Perdón y Gracias.**


	9. Capitulo 8

_**¡Ohayo!**_

_**Los personajes en este fanfic pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**_

_**La historia es idea mía.**_

_**De ante mano agradezco por sus comentarios, correcciones y el simple hecho invertir su tiempo en leerme.**_

_**¡Gracias!**_

_N/A: Aquí comienza la venta de pañuelitos, prepárense para las lagrimas._

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

_En el invernadero…_

**-yo no conozco a ningún Andy ya déjame tranquila-** su piel se estremeció al percibir su perfume, su calor, por un momento sus defensas se esfumaron la cálida respiración del rubio sobre su cuello le erizo la piel.**-ya perdóname si**-el chico dio un tierno beso en el cuello de lita quien cerró los ojos ante el contacto, pero la magia no perduraría.

**-señorita Kino! …¡señorita Kino!** –gritaba una de las mucamas cerca del invernadero, ¡claro! deberían andarla buscando, era su fiesta…

Haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza y voluntad que le quedaba grito.

**-En el invernadero! Estoy en el invernadero!**-el hecho de que la castaña contestara bajo aquel apellido le sorprendió al punto de soltarla, esta al notarlo salió corriendo del lugar olvidando que al ser sujetada había soltado su monedero.

**-yuki aquí!** –volvió a gritar lita corriendo despavorida hasta la chica, al momento lita y yuki se retiraron del lugar donde Andy aun no comprendía nada.

**-¿acaso no era Tsukino?... demonios ¿A quién bese?**-se dijo mientras se sentaba en la fuente y clavaba su mirada al piso, ¿Qué le había pasado? Por que simplemente al verla había dado por echo que ella era su prometida… bueno pero quien mas andaría sola con tanta libertad en esa casa…de pronto noto el monedero de la chica en el piso del lugar, se inclino y lo tomo, el objeto aun tenia el perfume de aquella joven ¿tendría algo mas de ella? Abrió el monedero y dentro solo encontró dos fotografías tamaño infantil de la chica, una suelta y otra en una pequeña credencial escolar por lo que veía la castaña cursaba el primer semestre de bachillerato y en el cual era muy claro su nombre **_LITA KINO_** Andy cerro el monedero y lo guardo en su bolsillo para salir de allí, no tenia caso quedarse allí ni mucho menos martirizarse por lo sucedido, ya que aun que ella no había sido su prometida no se arrepentía del beso dado, lo había disfrutado mucho y aun que como pago recibió una cachetada estaba seguro que ella también lo había disfrutado. Mientras el salía del lugar a paso lento hacia la pista… en la mansión Tsukino…cuando lita y Yuki llegaron a la casa la mucama dejo a lita en la despacho de Kenji y salió de prisa a buscar a serena, lita aun que parecía mas tranquila estaba blanca como un papel.

**-lita ¿Cómo estás?** –pregunto serena con seriedad al llegar a su lado.

**-bien gracias, solo… un poco agitada.**-confeso mientras serna le abrazaba.

**-Yuki me ah dicho que estabas algo alterada o aterrada mejor dicho.**

**-Yuki exagero es solo que…**-lita no sabía si contar lo vivido o reservarlo. ¿qué pensaría serena de ella, si supiera que entrego su primer beso a un perfecto desconocido? Y peor aun ¿en su casa?… no en definitiva no arruinaría su amistad por alguien que seguramente en esos momentos se carcajeaba de ella, o mejor dicho por alguien que con seguridad jamás volvería a ver **–me asuste en el invernadero las luces se fueron un rato me asuste**-mintió.

**-¿segura? Lita tu no le temas a la oscuridad…** -aclaro serena, no en vano la conocía de años atrás, la miedosa del grupo solo era ella**-vamos lita nuca nos hemos mentido ni ocultado nada por favor!**-pidió serena una vez mas.

**-anda confiesa que estabas de coqueta con MI NOVIO**.-se escucho gritar desde la puerta del despacho.

**-Azumi!-**dijeron las chicas a coro-**¿Qué demonios dices?** –pregunto serena.

**-yo solo digo la verdad, esta amiguita tuya es una mosca muerta, Estaba en el invernadero con Leo, Irie y Rioga.**

**-eso no es verdad!** –le grito serena a la defensiva **–toda la escuela sabe que tu "novio" siempre a estado interesado en lita… y que ella nunca le ah correspondido.**

**-pues no le corresponderá del todo pero bien que hoy anduvo de resbalosa o ¿vas a negar que estabas con ellos, y que por tu culpa Rioga esta muy mal herido?**

**-mentira!-**respondió al fin lita-** el maldito de Rioga y sus compinches me siguieron hasta allí y quisieron sobrepasarse como de costumbre…pero sus planes fallaron**

**-lita…-**serena sabia que eso no seria motivo suficiente para que su amiga se viera acobardado, ella no temía en enfrentarse a ningún chico ¿Qué podía haber pasado?-**¿Qué paso lita?**

**-lo que paso es que dejo hecho un guiñapo a Rioga.**

**-enserio…merecido se lo tenia.**-comento serena riendo.

**-O mejor dicho el amante de tu querida amiga golpeo a mi Rioga…eso también es bueno para ti.**

**-¿amante? Pero que locuras dices ¿de que habla esta tonta?** -Pregunto serena.

**-de un tipo que me defendió de ellos, pero les dio una gran paliza**-confeso lita cabizbaja…

**-¿tipo?...valla manera de expresarte de con quien te revuelcas-**serena comúnmente era pacifica pero ya había llegado al limite llego hasta la prepotente pelinegra y dio dos fieras bofetadas.**-oye ¿Que te pasa?-**pregunto Azumi tocándose la mejilla izquierda.

**-eso es lo que yo te pregunto ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quién te crees para venir a MI casa e insultar a mi mejor amiga? Y en mi presencia… mira que eres De la manera mas atenta te pido que tanto tu como tu estúpidos acompañantes se vallan de mi casa ¡ahora! Y por las buenas, si no quieres que los saquen a la fuerza.**

**-Me voy pero no porque tú me lo digas, si no porque no soporto mas estar en una casa donde no valoran las personas Cómo yo. Pero si a mujerzuelas como ella.**- exclamo señalando a lita, quien no soporto más y llego hasta ella para con su propia mano sacarla del lugar.

**-suéltame!**-lita lo hizo pero hasta sacarla de la habitación y después y se volvió al despacho

**-esto no se quedara así me las pagaran!**

**-lárgate!-** Gritaron serena y lita al unisonó mientras cerraban la puerta en la cara… cuando la puerta se cerró, lita camino de vuelta al sillón del que se había parado y guardo silencio.

**-bien…estoy esperando la versión exacta de lo sucedido**-serena avanzo y tomo asiento al lado de lita con picara sonrisa pregunto**-¿Quién es el? ¿lo conozco? ¿Es del colegio? ¿Cómo es?...hay no mejor cuenta desde el inicio y date prisa que en menos de 10 minutos se para la presentación oficial de tu cumpleaños.**-asevero mirando el reloj, lita por su parte solo atino a suspirar y comenzar a relatar.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**((ya mejor no me disculpo (T^T)... mejor les aviso que sigan leyendo como compensación están publicados 2 capítulos mas...) ))**

**Perdón y Gracias.**


	10. Capitulo 9

_**¡Ohayo!**_

_**Los personajes en este fanfic pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**_

_**La historia es idea mía.**_

_**De ante mano agradezco por sus comentarios, correcciones y el simple hecho invertir su tiempo en leerme.**_

_**¡Gracias!**_

_N/A: Aquí comienza la venta de pañuelitos, prepárense para las lagrimas._

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

* * *

Lita tubo que contar todo a velocidad luz, en 7 minutos había contado todo incluso lo que mas la apenaba.

**-oh por dios! lita es tu primer beso. –**dijo alegre la rubia sin pensar que justo su prometido fue quien lo había hecho** -Pero no comprendo…¿Por qué no querías decirme?**

**-me daba vergüenza, que pensarías de mi.**

**-oh vamos lita, sabes que yo nunca pensaría mal de ti. Te conozco y tu y yo somos como hermanas.**

**-lo se… solo que me sentí indigna de tu amistad.**

**-hay vamos no seas tonta**-dándole un golpecillo en la espalda a la castaña quien tosió ante el acto.-**ya déjate de decir y pensar tonterías y ven vamos que ya es momento de la presentación.**

**-esta bien.**

**-ah!... pero eso si**-dijo la rubia sentenciando**-en cuanto veas al chico ese dime quien es, necesito saber quien fue el afortunado de dar el primer beso a mi hermanita.-**termino diciendo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y la jalaba para salir del despacho. Ya estando fuera Kenji y Koichi las interceptaron.

**-niñas me tenían preocupado**-dijo Kenji-**¿Dónde se habían metido?**

**-charla de chicas papi-**dijo sonriente la rubia.

**-lo siento padrino, es culpa mía**-anexo lita.

**-bueno ya déjense de charlas que todos esperan la presentación-**dijo Midori llegando hasta su lado-dense prisa-ordeno empujando a todos hacia es escenario principal. Mientras todos subían las escaleras un atractivo rubio llegaba al lado de su familia.

**-Andy hasta que apareces-**dijo su hermana.

**-andaba por allí echando un vistazo.**

**-eres un desconsiderado…supongo que ya viste a serena ¿no? Lleva rato buscándote.**

**-vamos papá como quieres que la viera si ya te dije que ni si quiera sabe como es ella…**

**-Unasuki hazme el favor de cerrar la boca**-ordeno muy molesto el padre de la joven.

**-vamos Noé no seas tan asevero con ella.**

**-ya párenle, Unasuki tiene razón no la eh visto, y si la vi no la reconoció. Vamos papá no te sulfures.**

**-ya cállense todos miren la presentación esta comenzando.**-todos los integrantes de la familia Furuhata dirigieron su mirada hacia el escenario principal

Lita, serena, Midori, Koichi y Kenji estaban bajo las tenues luces de los reflectores lita como era de esperarse se encontraba nerviosa, ella lo que menos esperaba era que su padrino la presentara ante la sociedad como ya toda una señorita, pero a la vez se sentia bien pues eso significaba que para el su familia ella era una persona muy valiosa y no pesaba defraudarles. Les haría sentirse mas orgullosos de ellos, la rubia que conocía muy bien a lita se percato de su nerviosismo y a modo tranquilizante le tomo la mano mostrandole el broche que ella llevaba puesto.

Y el cual no era ni mas ni menos que el sello de su amistad. Lita sonrió ante el gesto y una extraña tranquilidad la cobijo.

**-todo estará bien**-le dijo serena en un susurro… mientras lita solo sonrió.

**-Muy buenas noches tengan todas ustedes…**-comenzo a decir el anfitrión de la casa.-en esta hermosa noche en me complace presentar a una joven que con su dulzura y su gran corazón ah pasado a ser como otra hija para mi… a una chica que siempre ayuda a quien lo necesita y creo que no me dejaran mentir siempre da todo sin recibir nada a cambio…con esto me refiero a la mejor amiga de mi hija y mi ahijada… Lita Kino-las luces enfocaron a la chica que se encontraba unos pasos atrás del lado derecho de Kenji **–adelante hija.**

**-vamos…**-dijo Koichi dando el brazo a lita y avanzando con ella hasta el frente del escenario y al lado de su padrino.

**-buenas noches-**dijo la joven con temor a que alguien se portara mal con ella como de costumbre era pero para su sorpresa todos le sonreían.

**-amigos ella es la festejada, tengo el maravilloso orgullo de presentar a esta nueva señorita que hoy cumple sus 15 primaveras.-** Un chico que miraba la escena entre la penumbra de unos árboles maldijo para si "el primer beso…estoy seguro que era su primer beso" y mientras se maldecía a si mismo por su inconsciencia, en escenario principal.

**-gracias a todos por haber venido y compartir conmigo este día tan especial**.

Finalizo la castaña haciendo una reverencia ante los seres a los que se había dirigido, y los cuales correspondieron con un aplauso luego una bella melodía comenzó a tocar y las dos familias Kino y Tsukino bajaron del escenario reuniéndose con los demás invitados.

La fiesta había dado comienzo oficialmente y todos brindaban y se divertían gratamente. El baile estaba por dar comienzo la primera pieza de la noche seria entre lita y su padre.

**-vamos hija es tu primer baile como señorita**-le dijo Kenji a su ahijada animándole a que fuera con Koichi al centro de la pista.

**-anda hija vamos**-pidió su padre.

**-vamos lita, anda ve que en cuanto abras el baile todos podremos bailar… y créeme tengo muchas ganas de bailar hoy-**confeso sonriente la rubia mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga.

**-claro ya voy…-**dijo apenada pues ser observada por todos bailando no le era muy grato, aun que amaba bailar no le gustaba hacerlo en público.

El baile dio inicio la música era tan delicada como el vuelo de una mariposa, tan fresca como la brisa del mar en un día de verano. Lita se sentía danzar sobre nubes y sin darse cuenta comenzó a disfrutar de aquella noche…Su noche"…olvidando al menos por un tiempo las cosas que le incomodaban.

Y mientras ella disfrutaba de su primer baile como señorita…2 apuestos caballeros no perdían movimiento alguno en la joven.

**-¿Qué miras con tanto afán hermanito?**-pregunto Unasuki recostándose en el brazo izquierdo de su hermano y mirando hacia el mismo punto que el o al menos eso creyó**-ah ya veo…con que viendo a tu prometida**-dijo con desgano.

**-que mas podría estar viendo.**

**-y yo que apostaba que ni siquiera la reconocerías.**

**-no seas tonta**-expreso dando un golpecillo a la cabeza de la chica**-que no me haya interesado en ella, no significa que ni siquiera sea capaz de reconocerla.**

**-si tu lo dices.**

La melodía término y el otro joven que había estado viendo a la quinceañera, no perdió mas tiempo y se acerco a la pista con intención de interceptarle. Sin embargo dos chicas se le adelantaron.

**-lita!gritaron dos jóvenes mientras corrían y abrazaban a la castaña**-serena-**dijeron al abrazar a la otra joven que se acercaba a ellas.**

**-Amy, Reí que alegría verles**-saludaron lita y serena al unisonó

**-hola señor Koichi** –saludo la peli azul-**que alegría verle-completo Reí.**

**-la alegría es mía jovencitas**-kenji se giro hacia su hija y dándole un beso en la mejilla se despidió de ella y de las jovenes pues seguro que estas tendrían mucho de que hablar y el no tendrá como encajar en tan jovial conversación, tras la retirada de Koichi las chicas volvieron a la platica.

**-ayer nos aviso tu papá sobre la fiesta**-dijo rey dirigiéndose a la rubia.

**-por supuesto no pensábamos faltar**-dijo Amy.

**-se los agradezco chicas-**expreso lita con gran sonrisa.

**-NO es justo!**-refuto serena-toda la ciudad sabia y yo que vivo aquí me entere hace unas horas-finalizo la rubia haciendo puchero, por lo que todas rieron amenamente y siguieron charlando sobre trivialidades mientras a unos cuantos pasos de ellas el chico que añoraba hablar con lita no sabía si acercarse oh no, sin embargo el deseo de hablarle fue mas fuerte y se atrevió a acercarse…. Justo en ese momento las chicas salían de la pista el caballero que llevaba tiempo esperando interrumpió el camino de las jóvenes.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**((ya mejor no me disculpo (T^T)... mejor les aviso que sigan leyendo como compensación están publicados 1 capítulos mas...) ))**

**Perdón y Gracias.**


	11. Capitulo 10

_**¡Ohayo!**_

_**Los personajes en este fanfic pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**_

_**La historia es idea mía.**_

_**De ante mano agradezco por sus comentarios, correcciones y el simple hecho invertir su tiempo en leerme.**_

_**¡Gracias!**_

_N/A: Espero no les haga llorar jeje yo si llore bastante w_

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

* * *

Mientras la luna con su flamante hermosura adornaba aquella fiesta de quince años el destino movía sus hilos jugando con la vida de muchos en esa reunión…a algunos con discusiones, otros con secretos y a unos que otros eran los hilos del amor quienes los movían…

**-Buenas noches**-dijo un joven de cabellos marrón oscuro saludando a todas las chicas.

**-Buenas noches profesor**-saludo lita antes que las demás.

**-buenas noches**-saludaron el resto.

**-oh vamos lita!...¿ Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames por mi nombre?**

**-lo siento**- dijo ofreciendo una sonrisa como regalo.

**-ya sabes como es ella**-contesto serena.

**-vamos chicas no sean malas preséntennos a este bombón-**pidió coqueta reí.

**-oh chicas lo siento**-se excuso lita-el es…

**-Masato Sanhoini, para servirles**-se presento el mismo mientras depositaba un cortes beso en la mano de reí y posteriormente en la de Amy.**-y ustedes ¿Quiénes son?**

**-Amy Mizuno estudiante de arqueología en 1° grado…me encanta estudiar las cosas bellas**-dijo en mas que tono coqueto la joven… pero Reí no pensaba quedarse atrás.

**-yo soy Reí Hino estudiante de astronomía en 1° grado y estoy solterita.**

**-vamos chicas compórtense**-pidieron lita y serena al unisonó pues les apeno el acoso que sufría el joven.

**-tranquilas no pasa nada.**

**-¿Cuántos años tienes?-indago la peli azul-digo… te ves muy joven para ser profesor.**

**-bueno es que soy estudiante de literatura en la universidad de kansai y bueno… debido a unos asuntos de la escuela tuve que hacer de profesor suplente en la secundaria de lita… y bueno aun que solo fue por un mes no puedo conversar a esta jovencita que me llame por mi nombre.**

**-lo siento… lo intentare.-**dijo la joven alzando la mano a modo de juramento. Todos rieron ante el gesto y siguieron charlando sobre mil temas pro la mayoría era en torno al joven ya que Amy y Reí habían quedo prendadas del guapo chico. Y mientras reí y Amy recolectaban toda la información posible sobre el joven a unos pasos del grupito.

**-valla Andrew, como has crecido hijo**-decía Kenji saludando al joven mientras le abrazaba.

**-solo un poco Kenji** –contesto.

**-mira Koichi**-pidió el anfitrión a su mejor amigo-**el es mi futuro yerno-**aclaro con orgullo**-…es mas que digo futuro. "ya es mi yerno**"-todos sonrieron ante la notoria felicidad que aquella unión producía.

**-hola mucho gusto,-**ofreciendo la mano –**soy Koichi Kino**-dijo el hombre saludando.

**-El gusto es mío…Andrew Furuhata para servirle**.

**-oh vamos! Dejémonos de esto ya**-dijo Noé con copa en mano- **anda hijo ve y busca a tu prometida… ¡ Anda ve!...seguro que ella se muere por verte.**

**-si hermanita ve a conocerla.**

**-Unasuki hija por favor compórtate**

**-¿Qué? Ahora que dije… **

**-esta muy ocupada**-dijo el joven ignorando el comentario de su hermana y tomando las compañías de serena como excusa para no ir .

**-mejor di que no quiere.**

**-Unasuki-** reprendió una vez mas diana.

**-ay! Ahora que… yo solo decía**-volvió a decir con sarcasmo la joven mientras bebía una margarita.

**-hija por favor no tomes alcohol sabes que está mal… eres una niña**-ordeno su madre quitándole la copa.

**-aparte de viejos, amargados**-dijo la joven antes de girarse y abandonara su familia y compañía para integrarse a un grupo de jóvenes de su edad. Que había estaban a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

**-por dios esta niña me va a matar**-susurro Diana lo suficientemente alto como para que Midori le escuchara.

**-tranquila déjala… está en una edad difícil ya se calmara y volverá**.-Diana asintió y ambas damas volvieron su atención hacia sus esposos quienes acosando a Andy con ir por serena.

**-ya deja de decir tonterías y ve**-ordeno Noé perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseía.

**-si Andy, Ve…mira ellas son lita, Amy y rey son sus amigas, y estoy seguro que las dejaría un rato por verte, para que sepas lleva rato buscándote**-dijo Kenji dando un golpe con el codo a su "yerno" como él le llamaba.

**-bueno siendo así…ahora vuelvo**-el rubio se encamino hacia el grupo de las cuatro chicas y el joven quien a su vez solo tenía algo en mente…confesar esa misma noche los sentimientos que le aquejaban a la chica de ese grupo que era dueña de sus pensamientos…

La fiesta estaba más que animada la mayoría de los jóvenes bailaban y conversaban mientras la música sonaba y animaba a la diversión. Aun así la música no era suficientemente fuerte para masato olvidara el motivo por el cual estaba en esa fiesta…

**-oh sea que has venido a buscar a esa chica**-anexo Amy un poco decepcionada.

**-valla que mala suerte todos los chicos guapos siempre están apartados**-anexo Reí dando un hondo suspiro.

**-vamos chicas** –dijo lita animando a sus amigas.

**-esperen un segundo**-interrumpió serena-**si la chica que le gusta a masato esta en esta fiesta y si la conoció cuando estuvo de maestro suplente eso significa…**

**-que debe ser de mi generación…oh hasta de mi grupo…-**completo lita al entender a serena.

**-hay dinos… anda dinos!-**pidió la peli negra**-si es una chica tan linda como yo aceptare mi derrota**-comento dramática la chica.

**-bueno les daré una pista…**-todas asintieron con la cabeza y el comenzó a decir…-**es una joven dulce, carismática, bella, tierna…-**conforme relataba en sus ojos se mostraba la emoción que le causaba hablar de esa chica- **audaz, amante de la naturaleza y…**

**-momento…-**interrumpió la rubia por segunda vez-**en toda la secundaria la única chica que es amante de la naturaleza es…**

**-lita!-**gritaron Amy y Reí al caer en cuenta que eso era lo que decía.

**-Vamos serena no digas tonterías!-**pedía la castaña nerviosa y apenada a la vez mientras le daba la espalda al chico y suplicaba a sus amigas no dijeran esas cosas.

**-de hecho… así es.-**confirmo Masato para sorpresa de lita y alegría del resto.-**la chica que me gusta eres tu lita**-termino de confesar el chico con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas. Lita no tuvo el valor de voltearse y verle solo se quedo estática con las mejillas carmesí.

**-lo supuse**-contesto serena divertida ante la colorida reacción de la parejita.

**-bueno si perdemos contra lita yo no haré drama**.-dijo reí

**-yo menos-**anexo Amy.

**-valla lita una confesión de amor en tu fiesta de 15 años eso si que es original.-**comento la pelinegra.

**-chicas por favor-**decía ella con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas… sin mirar aun al chico.

**-discúlpame lita no quería incomodarte.**

**-no… es que…yo…**-decía al fin volteándose hacia el aun con la mirada clavada al suelo.

**-chicas no oyen como una vocecita que dice que estamos de mas aquí**-dijo irónica la peli azul.

**-no… ah si claro-**dijo Rei comprendiendo la indirecta de serena**-nosotras nos vamos**-finalizo tomando a Amy y serena por los brazos y llevándosela del lugar.

**-chicas!-**dijo lita intentando seguirlas pero el chico la detuvo suavemente de la muñeca.

**-por favor lita dame unos minutos… por favor**.-lita le miro todavía un tanto ruborizada-**solo quiero charlar…-**tras ver profundamente los ojos del chico ella asintió con la cabeza.

Los jóvenes se en caminaron a un lado de la pista para charlar mas tranquilamente mientras que las chicas que les habían dejado solos no perdían razón de ellos.

**-hay que suerte tiene lita mira que ese chico esta…**

**-todo un dios**-le completo Amy a reí.

**-hay chicas pues envídienla ustedes porque yo no-**dijo sonriente serena

**-no me digas que tu prometido ah venido**-indago reí impresionada.

**-si… y hablando de él… chicas que se diviertan pero yo me voy a buscarlo necesito verlo ya.**

**-suerte!-**dijeron a coro mientras se encaminaban hacia los demás invitados con un poco de suerte encontraban pareja esa noche.

Serena salió disparada hacia donde sabia estaba la familia de Andrew cuando casi llegaba al lugar tropezó con un chico y casi cae pero este la detuvo sujetándole por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.

**-Ten más cuidado… conejita**-dijo el chico que tanto anhelaba ver serena.

**-Andy!** –dijo alegre la rubia pues sin duda ese era el lindo chico de las fotos… su prometido.

**-hola cariño**-saludo el chico sin soltarla y dándole un beso en los labios que cuando mucho duro un par de segundos y no fue tan inquietante como el dado minutos atrás.

**-Por dios cuantos años llevo esperando por ver esto**-dijo Noé Furuhata

**-lo esperábamos** –anexo Kenji dando un abrazo a su consuegro.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**((ya mejor no me disculpo (T^T)... mejor les aviso que sigan leyendo como compensación están publicados 1 capítulos mas...) ))**

**Perdón y Gracias.**


	12. Capitulo 11

_**¡Ohayo!**_

_**Los personajes en este fanfic pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**_

_**La historia es idea mía.**_

_**De ante mano agradezco por sus comentarios, correcciones y el simple hecho invertir su tiempo en leerme.**_

_**¡Gracias!**_

_N/A: Espero no les haga llorar jeje yo si llore bastante w_

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

* * *

La noche seguía su curso aun que con novedades que nadie esperaba.

**-lamento haber dicho todo…tan impulsivamente.**

**-la verdad es que tu…lo que has dicho…**

**-lo que eh dicho es toda la verdad que llevo callada desde que te conocí…no sabía cómo decírtelo ni cuando…**-decía nervioso el joven caballero mientras jugaba con las ramas de unas flores que adornaban los alrededores de la piscina

**-es que no entiendo, ¿por que yo? habiendo tantas y mas….**

**-por que eres tu lo que yo busco, no puedo hallar en otra lo que veo en ti…se que lo que te eh dicho me puedo costar incluso tu amistad pero quería arriesgarme al menos intentarlo…no te pido que correspondas a mis sentimientos de la noche a la mañana tampoco puedo esperar que me aceptes solo por lo que eh dicho… pero**-el joven respiro profundamente y haciendo acopio de la poca valentía que ya le quedaba, pidió-**permite estar cerca de ti dame una oportunidad de conquistarte…por favor.**

**-yo… no se que decirte.**

**-no me digas nada ahorita… piénsalo unos días y después me das una respuesta ¿te parece?**

**-supongo que si**-asintió aun apenada y confundida, pues en menos de dos horas había recibido su primer beso y se le he habían declarado…"acaso la vida quería hacerle una mala jugada" pensó mientras ignoraba que eso no seria todo…

**-bueno… te parece si…volvemos a la fiesta… seguro que se preguntaran donde esta la festejada… además me gustaría que me hicieras el honor de bailar una pieza conmigo.**

**-si…claro**-dijo volviendo de sus pensamientos y aceptando el brazo de masato para volver a la pista

Lita no sabia ni que decir nunca llego a pensar ni en sus mas locas pesadillas que algo así pudiese pasarle a ella, tras encontrarse en la pista acepto bailar una pieza con Mazato causando la envidia de muchas eh incluso de uno que otro caballero…

**-hay que envidia**-decía Amy mientras seguía aun sola con reí.

**-si la verdad que si ese chico es un bombón de primera…**

**-si y mira hasta serena ya tiene pareja.**

**-y la verdad Andy no le pide nada a masato**-decía Amy mientras veía a su amiga serena en la pista bailando con su prometido

**-pues yo quiero un novio…Quiero!Quiero!Quiero!-**decía la peli negra haciendo un infantil berrinche- **hay dios por favor mándame uno así no es mucho pedir o ¿si?**

**-por favor que sean dos**-completo la peli azul siguiendo el ruego de su amiga y tal como si suplica viese sido escuchada…

**-buenas noches señoritas-**saludaron dos jóvenes que llegaban al lado de Amy y reí. Ambos jóvenes eran sumamente apuestos el primero media unos 1.80 y tenia cabellos rosa junto a unos preciosos ojos cafés, el segundo era un joven de poco mas de 1.89, cabello rubio y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, ambos entre los 18 o 19 años.

**-buenas noches**-respondieron un tanto sorprendidas

**-nos preguntábamos si pudiéramos hacerles compañía-**pregunto el rubio joven.

**-pero por supuesto-**dijo Amy sin pensarlo un minuto.

**-Gracias me llamo Torashima Kano un placer**-dijo el chico de cabellos rosa besando la mano de la chica que mas le intereso...

**-Amy Mizuno un placer.**

**-yo soy Takano Egami** **y es honor conocer a una chica tan linda como tu**-comento el de ojos verdes mientras se presentaba.

**-oh que caballero… yo me llamo Reí Hino y es un placer.**

**-sin duda el placer nos lo llevamos nosotros ¿Que no?**-le pregunto un chico al otro.

**-sin duda-**respondió Takano.

Las dos parejas comenzaron a charlar amenamente mientras la noche continuaba y en el centro de la pista se comenzaban a acercar dos piezas de un intrigante puzle.

**-eres un excelente bailarín Andrew** –alagaba serena a su pareja mientras se dejaba guiar por el.

**-pues tu no eres mala en lo mas mínimo.**

**-hahaha un cumplido muy original.-**el rubio solo sonrió mientras a escasos 6 pasos de ellos.

**-bailar contigo es como danzar sobre nubes lita-**comento Masato extasiado con la hermosura y destreza de tu acompañante.

**-yo eh descubierto que eres un adulador**-confeso sonriente y ya más cómoda la castaña.

**-bueno yo no sabia que decir la verdad era malo**-el comentario hizo reír a lita y ese gesto provoco que la pareja que bailaba ya a su lado se percatara de su presencia….la música termino y serena no perdió tiempo para presentar a su pareja.

**-¡Lita!** –grito serena

**-hola seren…-**la castaña no pudo continuar, lita no podía articular palabra, le faltaba el aire, su corazón latía desbocado…y el viento soplaba inesperadamente, tan fuerte como si una tormenta se avecinara,

**-mira lita el es Andrew… mi prometido.**-confeso con gran sonrisa la rubia produciendo con esto un estocada perfecta sobre lita, pues podía imaginar todo sobre ese chico menos eso… menos que quien era dueño de su primer beso fuese el gran amor de su mejor amiga.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**((¿lagrimas o no lagrimas? ... nuevamente perdón por la ausencia espero ya no dispersarme proximo capitulo ... el domingo o lunes por la noche. ))**


	13. Capitulo 12

_**¡Ohayo!**_

_**Los personajes en este fanfic pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**_

_**La historia es idea mía.**_

_**De ante mano agradezco por sus comentarios, correcciones y el simple hecho invertir su tiempo en leerme.**_

_**¡Gracias!**_

_N/A: Espero no les haga llorar jeje yo si llore bastante w_

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

* * *

Cuando uno menos lo espera el mundo puede caer a velocidad luz, dejándote más deshecho que la nada, la vida y el destino son cosas que aun que se labran no se controlan totalmente, puesto que solo dios sabe que nos espera…

**-se siente bien señorita?-**pregunto Andrew acercándose a la pálida joven que le miraba como si fuese un fantasma, provocando que esta al verle acercarse diera torpemente un paso hacia atrás, por lo que caería de no haber sido por que Masato la detuvo.

**-¿qué te pasa lita?**

**-eh… na…nada es que creo que estoy muy cansada y bueno, serena me ah sorprendido con su noticia.**

**-hay amiga estoy feliz, y por supuesto me moría por presentarlos,-**decía la rubia colgada del brazo de Andrew**- mira mi Andy**,-le decía mas que orgullosa- **ella es…**

**-Lita Kino…la festejada**-corrigió hábilmente el chico para evitar la pregunta de cómo lo sabía.

**-si! Y el es masato Sanhoini un amigo y… bueno**-dijo con picardía…-**es su pretendiente.**

**-eh serena por favor**-Rezongo lita mientras seguía pálida y seria.

**-¿Por que no salimos de la pista y vamos a tomar algo los cuatro?-**dijo Masato pues una nueva pieza comenzaba y ellos no podrían bailar y conversar.

**-No me parece tan buena idea, están recién reunidos y seguro que querrán estar de tortolos-**comento con falsa alegría la castaña.

**-si la verdad tengo mucho que darle a mi novia…muchos besos reservados solo para ella… no crees tu lita ¿Qué solo para ella?-**el comentario tan arrogante estaba fuera de lugar pero lita no se pensaba molestar por aquel hombre, no aun que el intentase provocarla.

**-por supuesto-**contesto lita sin demostrar la rabia que ese comentario le causaba-**y yo quiero seguir bailando con Masato-**dijo tomando la mano del recién nombrado.-**así que serena…**

**-oh no te preocupes comprendo que entre vosotros todo va viento en popa así que yo si me voy por allí con Andy.**

**-Pero a mi me apetece bailar.**

**-¿Enserio? Estoy un poquito cansada pero bueno supongo que podre aguantar una pieza mas-**concluyo serena mientras comenzaba a bailar.

La pieza siguió y ellos al son de la música seguían estando cerca…tan cerca y tal lejos a la vez. Lita procuraba lo menos posible pasar cerca de ellos y con su maestría en el baile intentaba desplazarse por la pista para alejarse sin embargo el no era nada malo en la materia y no se lo permitía ni un segundo, era mas que obvio que se daba cuenta de la manera tan sutil en la que lita intentaba escapar. A unos pasos de ambas parejas se encontraba la pequeña Furuhata armando revuelo en cuatro chicos de su misma edad.

**-tranquilos que podre bailar con todos.**

**-pero ¿principalmente conmigo verdad hermosura?**

**-por que habría de tener preferencias ¿eh?-**pregunto coqueta la peli roja mientras clavaba su mirada a su alrededor y se topada con cierta escena que tanto le disgustaba-**mis padres no saben lo que hacen**-dijo en susurro.

**-¿Qué?**-preguntaron los chicos al no entender.

**-nada… solo que quiero bailar-**tomo la mano del que mas cerca estaba y sin mas entro en la pista. Llegando con rapidez y ritmo hasta donde estaban las otras dos parejas sin embargo en cuanto esta llego la música termino. Serena guiada por Andrew se acerco hasta lita y Masato, al mismo tiempo que se entrometía la pelirroja.

**-hola!-**dijo sonora la pequeña Furuhata-**con que bailando sin mi, hermanito.**

**-Unasuki… ¿Quién es él? **–pregunto al ver las fachas del chico que le acompañaba, pues este parecía un roquero sin futuro.

**-seiya kou, mucho gusto**-respondió alzando la mano y abrazando de manera poco educada a la chica que le acompañaba. La chica sospecho que su hermano haría una escena así que decidió intervenir con lo primero que le cruzo.

**-oh vamos no te metas con mi chico déjanos en paz-**la joven tomo la mano de su pareja y salió de la pista haciendo un volcán de furia en su hermano.

**-acompáñame fuera…-**dijo molesto sin pensar en que tras el estaba la otra pareja.

**-lita te ves algo cansada-**le decía masato-**te traeré una bebida espérame aquí.**

**-esta bien-**respondió sin pensar la castaña.

Mientras tanto serena…

-no tranquilo-pedía la rubia pues noto su gran molestia misma que le había pensar que podría ser muy brusco con su hermana**-mira por que no me esperas aquí y le haces compañía a lita mientras viene Masato**-lita no supo que decir, como decirle que no ¿que pretexto daría**? –mientras yo voy y hablo con ella.**

**-de acuerdo-**dijo aun molesto, pero sin embargo la oferta que le quedaba frente era tentadora.-serena sonrió a ambos y se retiro, lita por supuesto intento salir mientras sus piernas no temblaran mas, pero Andrew la detuvo.

**-¿ah donde vas lindura?...me han dicho que te acompañe así que mientras esperamos ¿bailas conmigo?**-lita no tuvo tiempo de negarse, la cogió por la cintura y la guio al centro de la pista en tan solo un par de pasos.

Masato se había retrasado un poco así que no noto la nueva pareja en la pista y serena tampoco pues buscaba a su "cuñada".

**-yo no eh dicho que si bailaba.**

**-no era necesario no acepto un NO por respuesta.**

**-pues yo no suelo dejarme manipular por estupid0s como tu, así que déjame.**

**-no**-dijo deslizando su mano por la espalda de lita quien se sonrojo al pensar que minutos atrás la había abrazado y**…-y que te ah parecido mi regalo**-Andy la hizo volver de sus recuerdos sorpresivamente.

**-¿regalo?**

**-claro…yo eh sido el afortunado de darte tu prime beso-**le dijo mientras la hacia dar un vuelta y la volvía a sujetar cada vez mas firme a él-**oh debería decir que tu eres la afortunada de tener un beso mio.**

**-vamos no seas tonto… ¿primer beso? Obvio no**–mintió sin que él lo creyera-**además como que deberías bajarle a tu orgullo ¿no?**

**-hahaha lo buena que eres de bailarina, lo eres de mala en mentir.**

**-claro que no y ya déjame que Masato debe estar buscándome.**

**-no hasta que termine la pieza, además….no me mientas con lo del beso, te delato tu respiración, tu cuerpo… tu forma de besar…es obvio que eres una novata.-**lo ultimo sonó tan arrogante que le pudo mas la indignación que la atracción y con todo intención de dio un fuerte pisotón con el tacón de su zapatilla**.-hay!**

**-lo siento pero esta "mentirosa" no soporta a tipos idiot s como tu…comprenderás.**

**-no me retes o te arrepentirás…dime que pensara serena si le digo que nos besamos.**

**-no te atrevas.**

**-entonces pórtate mas amable.**

**-fuiste tu quien me beso, no yo a ti-**comento lita volteando la cara con desgano.

**-como sea…correspondiste y eso es lo que cuenta.**

**-no sabia quien eras**-confeso lita sonrojada e intranquila.

**-y si vieras sabido que era yo…-**la pieza termino y lita no tendría por que estar mas a merced de aquel hombre… sin embargo como soltarse de sus manos cuando no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria ¿Cómo?

**-veo que seguías queriendo bailar**-se escucho decir a espaldas de Andy y lita.

**-Masato!-**lita aprovecho el desconcierto de Andrew y se escapo de sus brazos llegando con sonriente al lado de Masato cosa que molestaba a Andy-tardaste mucho.

**-no lograba llegar a las bebidas**-dijo sonriente mientras le daba la copa.

**-gracias pues yo tuve que bailar con el, por que serena lo dejo solo y bueno tu no estabas per ya que haz vuelto creo que te dejo con el un momento y yo iré a ver a serena.**

**-esta bien.-**lita no espero el rezongo de Andrew y sin mas se retiro Masato de inmediato le invito a ir a tomar un trago y ambos caballeros salieron de la pista. Y mientras en la mesa de bebidas los chicos charlaban de trivialidades… dentro de la casa…

* * *

**Continuara…**

_((si puedo mañana subo capitulo 13))_


End file.
